Panem Capitol High School
by GoneCrazy101
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a 16 year old girl who has always dreamed of going to Panem C. High School. When she has the chance, she decides to go. Along her way she meets a boy who would change her decisions of love and family. A boy who supports her and won't let her go no matter what. But what would happen if love takes over their "friendship"? Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

I kept on ignoring it for 5 minutes until I found out it would not stop ringing.

"HELLO!," I practically yelled harshly somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, is this Katniss Everdeen," A woman said in a strange accent.

"Yes this me, Katniss Everdeen," I responded.

"My name is Effie, I would like to tell you have been accepted to Panem Capitol High School," she said excitedly. I was not really thinking of going to college, so I must deny the offer.

"Umm...How can I say this, I was not thinking of going to college because first of all I don't really have enough savings on my college fund account sec-"

"Oh don't worry Ms. Everdeen, don't really worry about the money, Principal Snow has everything under control about the money problem. However, think about it, being in Panem Capitol High School is a very rare privilege and it does not happen to any other teenager. This might be your only chance. Have a good day Ms. Everdeen," Effie said and hang up.

Should I really go? I mean since I was a little girl I have dreamed of going to Panem C. High School but now, I don't really want to go. I don't want to leave Prim and my mom alone.

I already have a life in District 12 with my Prim and my mother and my boyfriend Gale . Me and Gale have been hanging out for about 1 year and a half. He is sweet but whenever jealousy takes over he gets so violent.

A month ago I went hunting and he thought that since I was not with him, I must have been smooching around with some guys. When I went back home he was waiting for me outside the door, mad. He threw my bow and arrows and held me tight by my arms. He slapped me harshly and threw me on the ground.

"YOU CHEATER!," he said in a very harsh voice.

"W-What?! I-I was not che-cheating on you," I said barely audible. I was shaking just like a chihuahua because I feared the most might happen. He might brake up with me after all of these marvelous times together.

He wasn't mad anymore. He was furious. He left because he knew he might do something that he would probably regret.

The next day he acted like if nothing ever happened.

Panem C. High School is very fancy place full of luxurious items. I have even heard they have a boutique and a jewelry store inside. It is filled with delicious food. Well, that is what my friend Madge sais since her mom went there when she was young and told everything about it. About the food, about the fancy rooms, technology, sports, clothes, accessories, and most of all, about the huge size of the building.

I am 16 and have went to poor high schools near by that are very filthy. This high school is mostly recommended for rich and wealthy people but however, poor people go to them too. It only depends on your grades and how intelligent you are.

Once you graduate from high school, you have the choice to join Panem Capitol College to, or as people called it, the PC College.

But the only bad news is that Panem C. high school is all the way to the capitol.

But I can't lose this opportunity to have a better life for me and my family.

I changed into some jeans and a spagetti strapped green shirt with some leather boots. I braided my hair but decided to put a ponytail on instead.

I quickly ran downstairs with a grumbling tummy. Unfortunately, Buttercup was blocking my path.

"Get out you stupid cat," I tell him. He does not move and hisses at me.

I kicked him out of my way and walked towards the kitchen. I wished I should have burned him instead, it would have been much quicker than drowning him.

In the kitchen, I find Prim eating rice and beans and my mother in the corner, staring off into space. I feel sad for her but yet, my dad died years ago and she is still suffering about it. It's time to move on don't you think?

"Hi Prim," I say as I hug my lovable sister.

"Hi Katniss, Wow! Finally you got rid of that braid," Prim says with a smile as she takes a mouthful of rice from yesterday's leftovers.

"Was it that bad?," I question her. I went on the counter and served myself some beans and rice.

"No, but I kind of got tired of it by seeing you with the same looks everyday. Anyways you look happy, Why?," Prim asks curiously.

"Well, mom," I said. My mom looked at me. Prim looked curious.

"Well, I have been accepted to Panem Capitol University!,"


	2. Chapter 2

Prim's eyes widen with excitement. She runs towards me and hugs me.

"Oh my gosh Katniss! You are! When are you going!?," Prim said anxiously as if it was her that was going.

"Well...The thing is I am not exactly...err sure," I said. Prim quickly stepped back. She puts her hand on her hip and gives me a serious look.

"Why not?," she sais.

"Well, because...because I-I am not really ok with leaving you alone with mom, I mean I also have Gale and my friend Madge," I say.

"You can visit us during the holidays plus, Madge is going too, didn't she tell you?," Prim sais. I don't really remember Madge telling me anything about it.

"No," I said. "Oh, she came here when you were busy hunting, about 5 or 4 days ago and told us she was going, I forgot to tell you," she sais.

"Oh," I said. I have to change the subject because knowing Prim, she would make me go.

"So, what do you do when I'm hunting?," I ask hopefully making her forget. I lean down so I am at her size.

She crosses her arms over her chest and arches and eyebrow.

"Really, Katniss? Changing the subject is not going to make me forget, You have to go. You have always talked about going, how you always wanted to go, and now that you have the chance, go, I'll be ok," Prim tells me as she goes and removes the loose strands of hair out of my face.

I stood up and go towards my mother expecting an answer.

"Go," is all she says.

I don't know what to do. I would probably need to talk to her in private.

"Prim, why won't you go milk Lady, me and Katniss have to talk," my mom sais as she looks up. She just nods and grabs the wood bucket and heads out the door.

"Look Katniss, are you going?," my mom asks. "I'm still not sure," I respond crossing my arms over my chest.

"Katniss, I once had the chance of going, but I did not go because my family did not let me. Usually, they said I could not go because I did not belong there. I belonged here in District 12. I stayed here for a month and when I wanted to go, Panem C. High school did not accepted me. If you don't take the chance, you would lose it. One of my friends went to the high school and she does not suffer of money or anything. So I think you should go," my mom sais as she looks up at me.

I look down at her and examine her. "How can I leave you alone with Prim? When all you have done is nothing to protect us? I mean, look at you, move on. My dad has been dead for years now in that car crash," I said as I felt tears were fighting to come out. I blinked rapidly, trying to prevent from crying in front of my mom.

My mom looked at me with tears at the mention of dad.

"You don't know how much I loved him. How much he meant to me. If Gale died, I'm sure you will suffer what I am suffering," my mom sais. "Because love makes you feel that way when you loose someone, that's how you know it's real,"

I looked at the floor. If gale died, if he did die...would I suffer. Half of me sais I would suffer but the other half...The other half seems like it wouldn't care. That it would be just like loosing my dad. Suffered at the moment but then moved on. I feel like if I would not suffer like my mom would. Now, I'm really not sure if I love him. I do love him, but as I expect it to be?

Or do I just love him like a brother?

One part of me sais ,_Katniss, you truly love him, end of story._

The other half sais, _Katniss, you are just with him because you know that without him you couldn't survive._

I shook my head to remove my thoughts.

"I would go, if you just promise you will take care of Prim for me, that you would not leave her alone?," I said.

"I would," is all she sais before wiping her tears away.

I hugged her. Altough this is awkward because it's just like hugging a stranger because I don't normally talk to her. But even though, she left me alone, she still is my mother. She still cared for me when I was little. And I knew someday, the real her will come out of depression.

I pull away from the hug. "I'm going with Gale, hunting, see you," I said as I put my leather jacket on and get my bows and arrows. District 12 looked worse years ago, but since people from other countries came to have tours in Panem, peacekeepers fixed the streets and built better houses. Panem did not want the tourist to see how horrible the poor districts were.

The tourist trucks passed by and took pictures with cameras. They even took a picture of me. I smiled.

We have been taught to smile for the tourists so we would not give them a hint of our sadness. When they were gone I frowned. I hate this. Before I went into the woods I made sure no one was around.

I make a run for it and went to the lake nearby where me and Gale meet to hunt.

Nobody was there. i placed my bows and arrows beside the rock. I sat down on a rock figuring out how was I going to tell him? What would be his reaction? What i-

I fell towards the ground and met with those grey eyes.

"Gale!," I yelled half whispered harshly. Gale jumped on me when I was thinking. Now he is on top of me.

He stood up laughing.

"Not funny," I said trying to be serious. Unfortunately, I end up laughing to which destroys my seriousness.

Gale comes closer and places his hands on my waist. I look uo at him since I am a little shorter. He is 2 years older than me and for that reason, my mom does not feel comfortable with me dating him, but I don't care what she sais.

"I love you, Catnip," he sais before leaning in and making our lips crash to meet each other. I place my hands on his hair making me kiss even more passionately.

We both break the kiss to breathe. We went hunting for an hour or so and caught 4 fish and 3 squirrels and a rabbit.

We sit on the rocks by the lake with our bare feet on the icy water. It is icy but later on it feels warm when you get used to it. I look at him.

"I love you too, although uhhhh...," how should I say this?

"Uh what?," he asks looking at me.

"Well I-I...uh I'm leaving to go to Panem Capitol High School," I say with a smile.

"Wait What?!," he asks. "I am going to Panem Capitol high school, although I may be visi-"

"So that means you're leaving me," he sais sadly. I suddenly feel bad for leaving, but I have to go.

"Gale, you know I have always talked about going there. You know that was my wish since I was little. And we have talked about this. If I am going, we, we...would probably end this relationship for a while until I came back. We have agreed with this a long time ago," I said as I ate strawberries from a nearby bush.

"But I never though, it would actually happen. I always thought that high school would never accept you," he sais as he gets closer towards me.

Wait a minute, he never thought I would be good enough to go to that school. So that means he thinks I am not smart to go there? That bring fustration into me.

He was about to put his hand on top of mine but I quickly slap him and stood up.

"You never thought I had chance!? You think I am not good enough to go?! Is that what you mean?! You never actually believed in me!? I believed in you that you would passed that test but you don't believe in me going to that school!?," I said as I quickly put my socks on with my boots.

"No Catnip no!," Gale said as he quickly tried to dry his feet.

"Don't call me that! Gale, We end this NOW!," I ran out of his sight with my bows and arrows but still heard him calling my real name. I didn't care. I ran to my house and found Prim watching TV.

"Prim, if Gale asks for me, tell him I am not here," I said as I made my way upstairs.

"Why?," she asks confused.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I responded.

I went into my room and took of my jacket and shoes and placed my bow and arrow by the door. I quickly make my way towards the phone. It's about 5 and its getting dark already.

I rapidly dial Panem's number knowing that Gale may come any minute now.

"Hello, this is Panem Capitol High School, how may I help you?," Effie's voice sais.

"I am Katniss Everdeen, remember you called me this morning?," I said hopefully that I would get in.

"Oh yes, Ms. Everdeen," Effie sais. I hear Gale's voice saying "Where's Katniss?,"

"So have you made your decision yet?,"

"Yes, Yes I have. I am going," I could hear footsteps coming towards my room and I could also hear Prim saying "No, she's not here,". I need to something before he comes in. I don't want to face him. I turn off the lights, open my window and hop out in the roof where no one, not even Prim can find me and closed my window on the balcony. I could here Effie saying stuff but I did not hear her.

"What did you say?," I ask.

"I said I am so happy that you will be joining. So why won't you get on the train right now? All you need to bring is your id and birth certificate with you because we have all your school records here," she sais. I could feel her smiling. I could also feel my frown turn into an excited smile.

"But the train ti-,"

"We got that covered. I recommend you to get on a train because it's a long way to the capitol,"

"Sure I will, thank you, bye," I said before hanging up.

I place my cellphone in my pocket and decide to know what's going on. I place my ear to the ground and hear Gale saying "Did she told you where she went?,"

"No," Prim says.

I get my phone and call the house phone. to know what's going on

"Hello," Prim sais.

"Hi Prim, is he, ummm still there?," I ask. Great. When I was smiling for the first time in years, it turned into a frown.

"Yes he is Mrs. Hawthorne," Prim sais.

"Hawthorne?," I ask. Why is she calling me Hawthorne.

"Oh ok it's because he is finding Katniss. Yeah, Yeah, I left some milk and cheese for you at the doorstep that's next to the big window," I hear her say. I could also hear Gale's footsteps.

"I said its in the doorstep that's next to _your_ window,"

I look down to my window and I saw a suitcase with clothes and a jacket covered on it.

"Ohhh, my suitcase? thanks Prim," I said as I made my way down to the balcony.

"Yes, wait you can't find it, oh, maybe I left it at the wrong house, I have to go now, bye," Prim sais before hanging up.

I smile. Oh Prim, how smart you are. I check the purse that is next to the suitcase which has, a pack of bubblegum, a waterbottle, a pack of beefjerky, and crackers. I also find my ID and birth certificate with some money. I put the jacket on since it's freezing out here.

I hear the house door open. Crap. I am gonna get caught. I hide in the balcony, behind the chair. Unfortunately, the chair is not really good at hiding me. Gale looks at the house and somehow sees me.

"Katniss!," he yells and runs towards the door. Once Gale dissapeared into my house, I quickly put my purse on and suitcase and jump. I am used to jumping since I used to do that when I was little although it was high. I run towards the train station that is 20 minutes away.

I sighed in relief as I made it to the train station. The train was already there and people were going in it. I hurried to go in it.

Once I was there, the ticket person, or whatever you call it, since I never went to a train before, asked for my ID and ticket. He examines my ID.

"So, you are Katniss Everdeen, going to the fancy high school eh? Go ahead, you don't need a ticket," he sais and gives me my ID.

When I was about to go in, I hear Gale yell my name.

Shit. I need to hurry. I ran into the train and found just one seat left. The doors closed and the train began to move.

I ask the woman who was sitting next to the empty seat. "Hi, Ummm...is that seat occupied?," I ask as sweetly as I can. I'm not really good at acting sweet but at least I try, right?

The blonde girl faces me and I already know who it is.

"Madge!," I said as I sat down.

"Katniss!," she sais before hugging me.

"You're going too!," she sais with an excited smile.

"Yes, I am going," I responded with a smirk.

We talked for about 20 minutes until we both were tired and fell asleep.

I know this would be a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

"Katniss, Katniss, Wake Up!," I wake up at the sound of Madge's voice. Her hair is all neat and staright and somehow did she change clothes?

"Madge, did you change clothes?," I ask. She nods.

"Meanwhile you were asleep I changed," she sais examining her red dress that falls on her knees. Her blonde hair is all loose and the only thing of make up she wears is a silver eyeliner

I heard her whisper something but it seemed that it was meant for her.

"What?," I yawn. I'm tired but hungry. My stomach growls loudly that even the people across the car can hear. But luckily everyone's asleep except me and Madge. She looks at me.

"We are almost there," Madge squeals excitedly.

"How much time?," I ask looking out the window, examining the trees and green grass.

"Four hours and thirty minutes," she sais examining her watch.

"Really Madge, you just woke me up just for that? I mean, 4 hours and 30 minutes is too long," I said just in time that the speaker was about to speak.

"Stopping in District 1. District 1 people," The speaker sais in such an accent.

"This train is going to the Capitol, in about 1 hour and 30 minutes. If you're going to the capitol, please feel free to go outside and stretch and look around District 1 meanwhile this train would rest a little to fill it with gas. Thank you,"

Madge squeals and takes her purse and my purse and grabs me by my arm and pulls me with such force outside the train.

"Ok, now what Madge?," I ask tiredly. My eyes are burning at the sight of the sun.

"First is first, let me fix your hair, and let me put some make up on look like a zombie," Madge sais as she looks in her purse.

"Thanks for the compliment, Madge. I really appreciate it," I said sarcastically with a forced smile.

"Your welcome, Katniss," Madge sais. She let my hair loose around my shoulders and combs it.

"Ouch," I whine. She pulls my hair with the comb.

"Sorry, but you have to looke pretty. Your hair is so tangled. Ohh, I know," she sais. She puts the comb away and grabs my purse and her purse and pulls me towards a white cab.

She pushes me into it, against my will because I think I know where is she taking me.

"Do you know any place where they can fix her messy hair?," she asks. The dark haired, brown eyed driver nodded. He started to drive and we saw the big buildings of District 1 with candy people. Seriously, a womens wig looked like cotton candy. They made me crave for cotton candy.

"Madge, can you hand me my purse," I tell her. She nods and gives me my purse.

I eat the piece of beef jerky that Prim packed. I offered some to Madge but remembered that she is a vegetarian.

By the time I am realize I'm full, the pack of beef jerky was already empty. I got my water bottle and drank the water.

"We're here," the drive sais. I rapidly got out the cab because knowing Madge, she can drag me along the whole District.

"How much?," Madge asks.

"Well it was a 15 minute drive so, 20 bucks,"

Madge hands him a 50 dollar bill and recieves the change.

"Wait so, where is it?," I ask looking around.

"Over here," Madge points at the sign that sais, Portia's salon/boutique.

I frowned. This means that Madge will also make me buy a dress.

"Look Madge I do not really have that much money for this stuff," I told Madge, hoping she will take me back to the train station.

"Pshht, who told you, you had to pay, now come on before I would drag you over here," I don't have to be told twice because last time she said that, she dragged me even harder than today.

I nod and walk in the shop.

"Hello girls, how may I help you?," A lady with blond fluffy hair and pink lips said.

"Ummm," I stood their like an idiot not knowing what to say.

"Well, my friend here needs some to get ready, for a party, and we need your help if you can fix her hair a little and maybe, put a dress on her because wearing jeans at a party, nuh uh I'm taking her in those jeans," Madge sais as she examines me.

What Party is she talking about?

"What Party?," I ask stupidly.

"Oh you know, at the capitol," she sais. Portia nods and signals me to follow her.

I follow her and look at Madge and mouth 'curse you'

Madge giggles and smirks. She knows I hate this and she is making me do it.

Portia makes me sit on a chair and grabs a comb. She combs my hair softly, not as hard as Madge did it. She wets my hair and puts some shampoo on it. Well, I think it is shampoo. She scrubs it and then wets it again and puts come curls in it after she dries it. My hair is kind of curly but, not that much.

Suddenly I am taken to gray room filled with dresses and a mirror. She makes me lay down on a bed. I don't really know why she took me here.

Portia leaves for a moment and three people come in. These three people are filled with tattoos and heavy make up. Two of them must be women and one of them must be a man.

All in a sudden, I am left with my underwear and my t-shirt. One of them, paint my hand nails, the other does my toe nails and one of them pluck me like a chicken.

I somehow don't know why I let Madge do this to me. When they are done I feel sudden relief. All three of them leave and I turn into my sitting position.

Portia comes in with a dress. She leads me to the changing room and makes me wear it. The dress is not that fancy and I feel comfortable in it. Madge must have told her not to put something not to fancy.

The dress is silky white that falls to my knees. It has a belt, on my waist which color is gold and its spaghetti straps is also colored gold. Portia enters and removes the curls. My curly hair falls on my waist. Portia also gets me some shoes. I am reliefed when these are flat shoes. She puts me some golden eyeliner. I look at myself in the mirror. For a moment I doubt it is me.

The girl looks like if she came from the wealthy districts. She also looks attractive, in a way. I smile. Portia smiles too.

Portia leads me where Madge is and sais "Goodluck,"

"Thanks," I respond. Although now I know why Madge took me here.

"Oh my gosh,Katniss! You look fantastic, I mea-"

"Yeah, Yeah, what time is it?," I don't want to be late just because Madge took me here to look 'good'. 'Good' resulted to be attractive.

"It's 10 AM, we still have 10 minutes, lets go," she grabs me out the door.

"But, did you pay? Or do I have to go pay," I finally release myself from the grip and cross my arms over my chest.

"I already paid, Katniss, now come on, CAB!," she yells. This time a white cab with black stripes stop in front of me.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?," he asks. Somehow, I have a feeling that this driver is more interested in me, than in Madge. Madge always looked more attractive. Wierd.

Madge steps in front of me. "Can you take us to the train station?," she sais with the capitol accent. She sais the accent more perfectly than me.

"Sure,"

We both get in. People are looking at both of us. Me and Madge as if we were both famous. Mostly wierd men were staring and whistling at us.

Madge began to wave and throw kisses at those people meanwhile I just smirked and gave a little wave. Probaby these men are tired of seeing cotton candy women.

We finally arrived at the train station. We ran towards the train because we were just 2 minutes late.

Luckily the train has not moved. We get in and sit where are seats were. Me and Madge, always have the spotlight now.

"Now we may arrive at the capitol," the speaker sais as the train began to move.

"Next stop the capitol,"

Me and Madge talk about how we found out and I told her about Gale. She told me about how hard it was to leave her beloved mom. Her mom is sick and we mostly don't talk about her mom.

We don't feel the time we have talked until the speaker speaks.

"So people, we have arrived at the Capitol, if you are moving to another destination, make sure you will take to the ticket sales man about which train you are going to border. If yo-"

I run outside with my suitcase and purse before the speaker finishes its suggesions. Madge follows me with the same excitement.

**ok I am going to end here and I promise the next chapter is going to be about arriving in the school. These are just 3chapters of the beginning. Hope you like it ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, I couldn't believe it. I was in the Capitol for the first time of my life.

But still, that doesn't prevent me from craving cotton candy. The same women from District 1 are here. I think. They still have those cotton candy wigs.

Madge comes behind me. "See, See, I told you we were close." Madge sais as she puts her hand on her hip and posed. Men whistled at her.

"Madge," I pulled her arm off her hip. "We don't have time for this, we need to go, remember why we are here,"

"Oh ok, let's go," she sais in a bad mood. I think she was more interested in coming here for make-up men who look like clowns instead of the best high school in Panem.

We run towards a taxi cab until someone whistled our attention. I see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes pointing at us to come to him. I don't know if he is interested in us or...something else.

I walk towards him leaving Madge talking to the driver. I take my suitcase and Madge's suitcase and our purses since Madge was off-guard and who knows, maybe there are thiefs here.

"What do you want?," I ask irritated.

"Woah there, I just wanted to ask, aren't you Katniss Evergreen or...I don't know and Madge Undersee," he asks. I find his voice kind of calm and smooth. Suddenly I feel butterflies in my stomach.

_No, Katniss concentrate, you have no time for this._

"Umm...its Everdeen, and why?," I ask sweetly this time. I did not mean to be sweet, but what's happening to me? I could feel an attraction towards this guy but I ignore it quickly.

"Well, I'm Peeta Mellark, and I'm from Panem C. High School, yeah they sended me here to pick you guys up," he sais.

He hands me his hand to shake it. I kind of hesitate a little but I ended up with offering my hand to.

His hand is filled with warmth and its so soft. I could feel my cheeks turning light pink.

He laughs as if he knows the effect he has on me. He takes my suitcase with such strength. Madge's suitcase is so heavy but he could still carry it.

I looked away instead. "Madge! Come here," I yell. Madge looks at me and looks confused.

She walks over here with the rest, 2 suitcases.

"What? Katniss there is no time to be flirting with this young man. He must be busy, let's go," Madge sais. Somehow I blush even more although I'm trying to hide it. Madge seems to notice and seems surprised.

"Madge, he is from the high school, he came to pick us up," I said, hopefully trying to make her forget my blush.

"Oh, hi, my name is Madge Undersee and, may we go, I am such in an emergency of exhaustion!," Madge says dramatically.

He laughs and I smirk.

He takes both of our purses and opens the door for us. It's a dark blue midnight sports car.

Madge doesn't hesitate to get in, unlike I do. I am not really the kind of girls who trusts every guy like ,Madge.

I hop in to just see Madge smirk. "Oh! My dear Katniss is falling in lo-,"

I cover her mouth because the Peeta guy was hoping in the car.

"Shut up," I demand as I take my hand off her mouth. I didn't realize, a lady with a blond fluffy wig was sitting next to the driver's seat where Peeta is.

Suddenly, I feel embarrassed because of Madge, knowing she heard it. I glare at Madge and Madge gives a lite giggle.

"That isn't lady like," the women sais. She is caked in make up. I can see she has little face in her make up, if you know what I mean. Somehow I recognize her voice.

"Do I, Umm...do I know y-you?," I'm not really good at talking to Capitol people for the first time. I somehow talk slowly like if they wouldn't understand me.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Effie Trinket. I'm the school's secretary. Panem C. High school is more like a boarding school but I don't know why people call it a high school. I know you guys would like it there of course. Its fancy, and very comfortable as well as the delicious food. Oh you guys won't need to go out in the Capitol, you guys will have everything their," The freaky lady named Effie squealed excitedly.

For the rest of the way, Madge and Effie talk about fashion, then to dresses, then to manners, then to food, then try to include me in the conversation.

"Katniss knows archery. She shoots straight and rarely misses," Madge sais proudly as she pats my head.I roll my eyes, annoyed.

"Oh! We also have a training center. It has archery, spears, knives, wrestling, camouflaging, an- Oh Peeta here is an expert on camouflaging. He always dissapeares in paint easily," Effie sais.

Peeta chuckles before adding,"No I don't, Effie. You know I am not that good at painting,". Just then my cellphone started ringing. It was the house phone's number.

"Hi Prim, how's it going?," I ask. Effie,Madge, and Peeta started talking about camouflaging and painting.

"Hey, Catnip," This wasn't Prim. It was Gale.

"Look, Gale, I don't wanna talk to you. You either hang up or I hang up," I say trying not to sound angry in front of Peeta and Effie.

"Catnip, I lov-," Just before he can finish his sentence, I hang up. Without a doubt,I knew he wanted to apologize. But I wasn't ready for an apology. I just need time to think. I am still not ready with talking to Gale about it.

My phone started ringing a billion times. Everyone notices. I put it on vibrate, but it still keeps on buzzing so I finally decide to turn it off.

"Weren't you going to answer that?," Madge asks with a confused look.

"Well, umm...I...Madge...Oh look, we're here," I say in my best excited voice.

Once the car stopped, I was about to open the door when Madge pushes me towards the seat, and hops out of the car. She quickly gets her Nikon S4300 camera she got in her birthday and takes pictures of everything. Even the squirrel that passed by her feet.

The high school, is so big and fancy. It's extravagant. Their is a big flat building and then there are very tall buildings. As we go in, the sight of many flowers and gardens excite me. I recognize almost every flower here because mostly, these flowers grow in the meadow. We take our suitcases and examine everything carefully. In the middle of the garden, there is a fountain that has a seal of the capitol. That is when I realize there is also a fountain of District 1 which has form of neklaces around the seal and has diamonds outlining the seal.

District 2's fountain is full with red and gray bricks. It's not really creative as District 1.

District 3's fountain has wires and computer screens on it.

District 4's fountain has a fish on the four and shrimps outlining the circle with nets and tridents.

But I wasn't interested in the other districts. I wanted to see District 12. District 12 has coal sorrounding the circle and with orange, red colors on the District seal. Coal is obvious but fire? If you burn coal, it gets on fire but who thought about it? And also I examine the coal that has something shining in it. I see a pearl. The capitol thinks that coal can turn to pearl or diamonds but it doesn't. It isn't true.

Effie keeps on blabbing about how it is a privilige, how long has it lasted, and how perfect it is. Many people are on the garden talking, flirting, and mostly girls gossiping and giggling.

All the girls look at us and then turn their attention on Peeta. A girl with blonde hair and esmerald green eyes, runs to Peeta and higs him and kisses him for a long time. '

Although I passed by with Effie and Madge, I still see them kissing at the corner of my eye. I decide to ignore them as their tongues go through their throat with my cellphone as Effie introduces us to random people who pass by. But I ignore everything, not even bothering sayin "Nice to meet you" although it is bad manners.

Although I do smile and shake some people's hands but I don't know who they are. A boy with green sea eyes and bronze hair shakes my hand and gives me a wink. I can tell he is cocky. He comes closer and whispers in such in a seductive voice,"My name is Finnick Odair, come to my Dorm sometime," he sais and hands me a piece of paper. I can feel my cheecks burn and my heartbeat suddenly going fast. He is smiling and winks once more before he leaves.

_Building 2; Floor 17; Dorm 107_

I smile. Many handsome men here, but I can only belong to one man, or none at all.

**Sorry, I just had to end here or else I would have written more. Sorry for mistakes but I type fast. Also sorry for some Grammar mistakes but everyone makes mistakes. Happy Late New Year and have a good day, or should I say night ;) Bye**

**-IAmTheMockingjay1**


	5. Chapter 5

Effie finishes introducing us to the whole high school or boarding school, whatever. She takes us to an elevator. I have only ridden an elevator, whenever I go visit Madge, which was rarely because we mostly talked in school or at my house.

Effie teaches us how to use it, but we both already know how to use this kind of technology. It's not like if we were dumb or something...Bieng from District 12

We finally arrive and Effie gives us the keys

"Ok, so Katniss, this is your floor, 14 and dorm 54, meanwhile Madge, your floor is 15 and dorm 67. Anyways, Katniss, Dorm 54 is on the left, meanwhile I will take Madge to her floor, Goodluck Katniss," Effie says with a smile. I give a little wave and a smile to Madge.

The elevator door closes and I go to the left where Effie told me to go.

I pass dorm 50, 51, 52, 53 and 54! I open the door just to recieve a pillow on my face.

A great Welcome right?

"Oh, I'm sorry," A girl with wavy brown hair and sea green eyes sais. She has shorts that go up to her knees and a blue sapphire sportswear bra. She's pretty of course.

"And may I say, who are you?," A girl with blonde hair and esmerald green sais. The same girl who was kissing Peeta.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"I'm Annie, From District 4," the girl who threw me the pillow stands up and offers me to shake her hand. I smile and we both shake hands.

"I'm Clove, District 2,"A girl with brown hair and brown eyes groans laying down on her bed and continues to snore.

"I'm Glimmer District 1," The same girl with the blonde hair sais. She has a white sports bra and mini green shorts.

Oh great, they are all 'Careers'. Careers are people from the upper districts and mostly that's where bossy and judgemental girls come from.

Although, Annie must not be that bad since she offered me her hand. Clove, well must little vicious, and maybe, ok must be a little bossy. Glimmer must be kind of like a girly girl. She is reading a magazine that sais 'How to attract a guy'. Probably for Peeta, of course.

"So, maybe since Rachel left, that bed must be yours, Rachel's bed is over there," Glimmer points towards a very big bed, light green bed that 2 people must fit. In fact, all the beds are just THAT big.

My bed is closer to the bathroom so it shouldn't be that much of a problem to go to the bathroom at night.

I place my suitcase and purse under the bed and grab some jeans and brown top. I also grab my toothbrush and toothpaste with my shampoo and conditioner and head towards the bathroom.

There are 4 sinks and 4 showers.

The four showers are very big and I enter one which sais 'Glimmer' and has about a life supply of conditioners, shampoos, hair dye, and robes. There is a corner where there is a curtain full of drawings of flowers.

There must be a changing room in each bathroom.

I enter another that has the name 'Clove'. It must be the vicious girl. She isn't like Glimmer with her life supply of shampoos and hair dye. All she has is a 1 shampoo and 1 conditioner and that's it.

Annie's mostly only has 2 shampoos that are 2 in 1. She also has a robe on the hangers that is about the color of turquoise but only a little lighter.

I enter another and it has my name on it. It's in very neat cursive like my mother's letters. I can't write neatly in cursive. I write sloppy and it's kind of hard to read.

But since teachers never complain, I never try to write neat.

I place my shampoo and conditioner on the corner of the shower and see a white robe on a hanger. It must be one of the girls because I never actually brought a robe. I place my clothes in the changing room. The changing room has much space for two people to change since it's wide.

I come out of the bathroom and saw that Annie was the only one in the room. She was on her HP laptop.

"Ummm...Is this anyone's robe?," I point towards the soft and silky robe that I have in my hand.

"Oh...No one's, they give you a robe when you come here," Annie responds with a shrug.

I nod and go back in the bathroom. I smell like sweat since I didn't took a shower today.

I slowly take of all my clothes and make up and let my hair down.

I start the water and suddenly I am moaning at how warm it is.

At home, sometimes we had to boil water because other people used most of the water. Sometimes Prim took too long in the showers and wasted all of the hot water.

She would mostly do her innocent smile and act like if nothing ever happened.

I go out of the shower, into my changing room and change into the brown top and jeans. I comb my hair and decided, not to put on a braid. I think it would look better without one.

I placed my fancy dress in a drawer that's inside the changing room and go into the room to find Anie again, but this time on her ipod with her earphones on.

She was laying down on her bed and singing along whatever the song was. She was kind of off key so I left her there since she didn't notice me.

I tried to remember what Madge's Dorm number was. It was floor 15 but I don't remember the number.

I decided to text her since it would be wierd for a girl to knock on every door and ask for a person who they musn't know.

**Katniss to Madge: Hey, where are you?**

**Madge to Katniss: Talking with my new BFFs in my new dorm. They aren't bad at all. They are actually not in the career districts.**

**Katniss to Madge: Lucky. I got careers. What's your dorm?**

**Madge to Katniss: F. 15 and D. 67**

Oh, now I remember. I get in the elevator since I was on my floor.

Finnick was in there.

"Hey, Darling, How's it going? Remember me?," he asks. The same cockiness.

"My name is Katniss, not Darling, and I do remember you," I said rolling my eyes. I lean on the elevator wall. Why is it taking so long?

"Oh, I beg you pardon, _Katniss,_ you know, maybe you would like to come to my dorm sometime its at-"

"I know, You already told me that," I said. I bit my lip.

The elevator door opened. Before he left, he pointed at me and raised his eyebrows.

"You're a hard one," and leaves. Girls were sorrounding him.

"OMG! Finnick! You're here! Will you come out with me on Sa-"

I looked up at the sign and realized I was on floor 26!

I have my mouth opened in shock and Finnick looks at me and winks before the elevator door closes.

I was 11 floors above Madge's floor.

I pressed the number 15 and waited a long time.

5 minutes, I was at floor 24.

Then it stopped at floor 17.

It stopped and opened the door to the one and only, Peeta Mellark.

He comes in and presses a number I wasn't able to see. He was in the way.

"Hey," he sais trying to make eye contact with me. I leaned on the elevator wall and looked away. Since the elevator is made out of glass, you can see the floors.

"Hi," I was praying for the elevator to go to floor 15.

"Which floor are you going to?," I ask.

"29," he sais. What?

I was 2 floors away floor 15!

And he is going all the way back up!

Can't people just let me go to my floor first and then they can go last?

What the heck is wrong with people not asking.

"Oh," Once it came to floor 23 I decided to leave and take the stairs. I am not going back up with.

By the time I was on floor 15, I was sweating. I felt dizzy and thirsty.

But the stairs were at the left side of the floor, and Madge's dorm was all the way on the right side of the floor!

Am I having bad luck today? Can this be much worse?

I finally arrived at Madge's door. I knock on it and the first to respond is Madge.

"Madge! Water!," I plead.

"Can't I get a 'hi' first," she sais.

"Hi! Now! Water!," I glares at me and gets a cup.

She fills it with water and drops it on me.

I stare at her in shock.

"There, Katniss you should learn manners and say please. And anyways you weren't descriptive enough," she sais and hands me another cup of water for me to drink.

I glare at her and she laughs.

I drink half of it, and meanwhile she laughs, I drop the other half of the water on her.

This time is my turn to laugh.

**Ok so I had to end here or else I'll keep on writing. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so I have been very busy with schoolwork and an essay. I am ending first sememster tomorrow and starting second semester next week. Some of my teachers have promised to give us more of our level work. Mines is advanced and now I am sitting on a corner wondering the loads of work they would give me. **_

_**I have finally finished two essays. One was for revision for another one I flunked on about Rome and the other is just the spreading of religions that cost more than 10 ASSIGNMENTS! I am very scared I am going to fail because I have a B+, almost to an A-. Wish me luck cause I really also need it for the finals tomorrow. **_

_**WHY! WHY!**_

_**Ok so now I don't own the Hunger Games blah blah blah credits go to Suzanne Collins blah blah blah. I own the plot, not the characters except Lauren and some future characters that are to come blah blah blah BLAHHHH...**_

_**Ok so have a good evening...:D Cause I know I'm not going to have a good evening...:(**_

"Careers! you got Careers!," Madge tells me in shock.

"Most of the Careers are bad, Who did you got?," Johanna Mason asked me. Madge introduced me to everybody. Johanna is in her senior year, so this is her last year here. She is 19, but since she has flunked in 6th grade, she is 19 on her senior year. She is from District 7.

"Umm... Clove, Annie and...Uh...I don't remember what was the other...Glitter?," I asked.

"Glimmer," Seeder corrected me. She is from DIstrict 11, she knows a lot about plants. She has dark brown skin and grey eyes. She is also on her senior year with Johanna only that Seeder skipped a grade when she was barely 8.

"Glimmer, eh, she isn't that bad. I mean, she is nice and all, but most likely, tries to get every guy obsessed with her. But you shouldn't mess up with any of her boyfriends. Clove, ain't interested in anything, kind of obsessed with knives, and Annie isn't bad at all. She is nice," Delly sais. Delly also comes from District 12. I have seen her a few times at middle school, but never talked to her.

"Only that the real enemy here is Lauren Grant. Her family is super rich, and from the Capitol. Her family owns a worldwide restaurant that has every kinds of food. She is wealthy," Johanna sais. Me and Madge look at each other.

"So never say you are from District 12 if you want to survive. I said I was from District 2, and Lauren hasn't tried to mess with me," Delly sais. Delly is 16, but she came here like 1 year ago.

"So, Lauren, who is she?," I ask. Delly runs towards her drawer under the bed and takes out a binder.

"This is the school's year book," Delly sais.

The binder is very large, and grey with the school's name in cursive, big, perfect letters.

"Find her in the cheerleading squad section," Johanna sais.

This is last year.

There are many pages with the cheerleaders.

I see Glimmer in the cheerleading squad too and find Lauren Grant, next to Glimmer.

A girl with green eyes, and strawberry brunette hair. I can tell she has freckles, but by the make up she is wearing, you can barely see the red dots.

She is smiling with her white teeth, her hands on her curvy waist, with a very short gray fluffy skirt and white V neck shirt.

That's when I recognized, she was one of the girls I saw curled up in the corner of The capitol seal pointing at me and giggling.

"That was last year, now that I was coming to my dorm, Lauren was staring at me. I was just wearing a bra and some mini shorts. But she looked at me with disgust and had one fo her boyfriends, Marvel with her. Marvel was about to see me but she suddenly kissed him, not allowing for him to see me. Now, she looks like a barbie doll with a pink straight hair. She dyed it. She now has big breast from surgery, and a curvy body from surgery. Now, last year she had those hips, those hips aren't natural. SHe also had it from surgery," Johanna sais.

"She thinks she is so pretty. She goes in front of a boy and does this," Delly quickly got up, She was wearing a skirt that fell towards her knees, but she placed it more up so now its falling 3 inches above her ankles.

She put a hand on her hip, and the other on her head.

"Hey, boy," Delly winks and sais it in her best attractive voice that doesn't fit her. "You like what you seeing," Delly suddenly purses her lips and looks at her body.

"That's getting annoying from the stupid slut," Delly said as she sat back down.

I laughed, so did everybody.

"When do clases start?," Madge asked.

"In 2 in a half weeks, people are still coming," Johanna sais and nods.

"Anyways, How about lets go hang out somewhere?," Seeder sais.

"Where?," Johanna asks curiously as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Well, you know, lets go eat pizza, like always," Delly responds.

"What's pizza?," Me and Madge say. We look at each other, raising both eyebrows.

"Well, why won't we just show you," Johanna sais.

Me and Madge both nod. We were all about to leave until I realized something.

"Jo, are you going in those shorts and that tight tank top?," I ask. I would never go out with those shorts and top.

"Well, who cares. I look better this way," and heads out the door. I shake my head and smile and follow them.

We arrived at the elevator that took so long to walk since Madge's dorm was all the way across the elevator.

We opened the elevator, but we found out it was occupied by Lauren and a guy with blonde hair and grey eyes.

Lauren, was at the corner leaning herself on the edge of the elevaotr wall meanwhile they guy was on her, kissing her. Johanna rolled her eyes and the guy looked up to find us staring at them.

"Umm...Seeder.," he sais. Seeder rolls her eyes and Lauren smirks.

"He is my boyfriend, Zake," she sais looking at all of us. She was wearing an M-shaped shirt with a very short shorts that you can even think she is just wearing panties.

She looked just like Johanna described her. Big breast that is unnatural with her very curvy body. She raises an eyebrow at me.

I look over at Johanna and she smirks at me. Then she looks at Lauren and goes beside her.

"Hi Sweetcheeks, we are very busy here so, why won't you go make up at a dorm or I would call Effie," Johanna sais.

Lauren clears her throat and rolls her eyes and pushes me out of the way as she leaves. They guy leaves, following her.

Johanna coughs and then sais,"slut," and coughs again. We all laugh and go in the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm...," I moan at the taste that explodes my mouth.

"This is your fourth slice, Katniss. There is no need on getting fat," Johanna tells me.

I shrug and keep on eating until I finish my fourth slice of pepperoni pizza. Madge had only eaten 1 vegetarian sliced pizza filled with mushrooms, and some veggies.

The rest of us had delicious pepperoni pizza.

But I couldn't stop staring at Peeta who is sitting with Glimmer. None of them notice me staring at them. Peeta is talking, Glimmer is laughing. A pang of jealousy crashed into me. Her beautiful blonde hair and emerald green eyes looking at Peeta. Her pink and pursing lips crashing into his soft lips. Glimmer has perfect legs that's why she is wearing very thin and short shorts with a white tank top. But not as revealing as Johanna's.

Peeta, always soft and helpful. Always joking around and making girls have a smile on their faces. He is good in words. Hot and good with words. Glimmer is lucky.

Unlike Gale. Gale is passionate when someone kisses him. He sometimes blurts out words that sometimes, their bad. Gale sometimes is very serious and makes every girl fall in love with him because of his hotness. Hot and serious. I am so unlucky.

I have already banned him from talking to me by changing my phone number. Before we went here, in the pizzeria, we went towards a phone shop and changed my number. My Facebook account has already blocked him.

So now he can't talk to me.

"Katniss...Kitty Kat," I hear Madge say in a melodic voice.

"What?, Did I miss anything?," I ask confused.

"Oh, nothing. We decided to take you somewhere...but it's a surprise," Johanna sais. Seeder is trying to hide a laugh. Delly looks nervous. Madge is pale white and has a forced smile on her face.

What's happening?

"Let's go," Delly said as she stands up, so do the rest of the girls.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!," I scream as the bloody images pops out in the big screen. The room is all dark filled with chairs and people. Luckily, I am not the only one who screams. So does Madge and Delly covers her face with her purse. Other girls are screaming but I can't distinguish who they are.

Johanna looks interested in this movie and is looking at the screen at all time. Seeder eats her popcorn and looks like if she were watching a comedy show because every time a scary scene pops out, she laughs as if it were a joke.

This is not funny. It's scary. I forget to cover my face when two girls pop out in a dark bathroom and keep on repeating a word 10 times. Suddenly it all goes dark and you can hear shaking in the bathroom.

You can hear evil laughs, but there is screaming behind it. When suddenly the lights turn on, there is nobody.

Poor girls...

Then letters popped out with scary music. It must have ended already because people are walking out fo the theaters already.

It was such a happy ending.

When we come out of the movie theater, I stay with Madge.

"That was a great movie," Johanna sais smiling.

"I can't wait for the next one," Seeder sais. She is still eating popcorn.

"No, I don't want to watch it again," I mumble. The lights burn my eyes since we were in the dark for a long time.

"Don't you wanna know what happens to the girls?," Johanna asks.

"No. I don't. Poor girls," I said. I look at Madge for a moment. She looks even more pale than when we entered. She looks colorless.

"We should go back. I mean Madge looks...frozen...and pale. We probably creeped the heck out of her," Delly sais. She looks scared and is trembling.

"You three can go. Me and Seeder were planning on watching it again anyways, days ago. Yesterday was the premier night and today is the premier night for Dark Soul 5. I can't wait to watch it to know what happens to Maber," Johanna sais excited.

How can they watch these kind of movies?

Me and Delly nod and walk back to the elevator, and arrive at Madge's Dorm.

I look at the clock and it's 11:30 PM.

"You can sleep over if you want. Effie is going to be guarding as a police dog at all of the dorms. Might as well be saved from the yelling. Johanna and Seeder are going to be gone for almost more than half of the night. They are going to watch the movie we watched again. 3 hours in there and a premier starts at midnight. A premier usually lasts hours with the meet and greets with actors. Then the movie starts and Dark Soul movies last for 4 hours. So basically. they are going to be at the theaters all night" Delly explains.

I feel tired and don't feel like going to my dorm. Alone. With the dim lights outside.

Plus the movie included a scene in an elevator where it was midnight. There was a teenage girl inside their. Alone. The lights went off and screams filled the room. Then suddenly the lights when on and the girl appeared on the ground with a pool of blood coming out of her body.

I shake at that memory. It's not like if it was going to happen but, it might.

I sleep on the white couch. Its comfy and fluffy and fall asleep in no time.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear giggling around the room. I open my eyes to find Johanna and Seeder in the room with a big giant bucket. They are on top of Magde's bed. Madge is sleeping and it takes a second for me to know what's going to happen next.

I stare at Johanna as she drops the bucket on top of Magde. The icy cold water crashes on the bed.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU GUYS!?," Madge yells at the top of her lungs as she jumps. I bet you can hear the screams all the way in Africa. I am across the room, behind Johanna and Seeder.

Seeder and Johanna giggle. "We thought we could have given you a good morning, Madge. For newcomers. WELCOME TO PANEM CAPITOL HIGH SCHOOL!," Johanna said as she laughs and she is now rolling back and forth on the ground, laughing hard. Seeder is laughing, but not as crazy as Johanna. After a long time, Johanna controls herself and stands up next to Seeder.

Delly wakes up and has a pillow on her hand. Seeder and Johanna don't notice she is at the back. Delly notices I am watching her and presses a finger to her lips. She signals me to be next to her and I nod. I grab the fluffiest pillow and I place myself behind Johanna.

Suddenly, you might know what might happen next. I raise my pillow and hit Johanna at the back of the head. So does Delly. They both fall to the ground and we both keep on hitting them although they are still on the ground.

"Take that!," I say and giggle. This is so much fun.

Madge is shaking uncontrollably. Her hair is all straight and wet, and her teeth are shaking and making a noise.

I stop for a moment and look at her across the room.

"Madge go take a shower, Delly and I are going to take care of these girls," I said jokingly.

She gives me a shivering smile and walks towards the bathroom.

In less than a second, someone jumps on me and tackles me towards the ground. I look up at the person and it is Johanna.

Wow, she is skinny, yet she is heavy. Her hands pin me down on the soft floor.

"Ya think you can mess with me? Well you can't sweety," she sais with an evil smirk. I look at her seriously, but that only lasted for a second until I burst out laughing.

Delly is still hitting Seeder with a pillow but Seeder keeps on ducking, when Delly tries to hit her on the face.

"Wow, Jo. I get it...you want me to give up...I surrender," I said meanwhile rolling my eyes. Jo gets up. Luckily she believes it. She is walking towards the sink and I push her down. This time, she falls on her belly and sit on her back.

"I think you should be the one who doesn't mess with me, Jo. I know archery," I warn her. She just gives me and evil grin.

"Think I give up, Well you are wrong. I know how to use an ax and I'm not afraid to use it," Johanna responds with a dark laugh.

I roll my eyes. I got up and threw and apple that was at the counter on her head.

I find Delly sitting on the bed and Seeder sitting on the small couch.

"I have to go now, the careers might be thinking wrong about me, bye," I wave. They all wave back, even Jo.

I walk towards the elevator and find Glimmer with Peeta. Again.

I enter the elevator. They are both silent. Glimmer with her high ponytail and dark green skirt with a white blouse just has a grin on her face.

"You didn't came over to sleep last night, sweety. Where were you?," she asks suspiciously. Obviously thinking wrong.

"I was with some friends," I responded. Peeta is quiet. He is at the back of Glimmer staring at me. His blue eyes sparkle and I can feel myself blush.

"Oh you mean, the loner Jo, yeah everybody knows her as the trouble maker," Glimmer sais evilly. She smirks and looks at me evilly. I look away. Awkward. I'm finally on my floor and walk towards my room. Annie is on her LG, Clove is untangling her hair.

Wait a minute, that LG phone has a light green case, in that case, that's my phone.

Once Annie notices me, she hands it to me and smiles.

"Your boyfriend has called desperately and sending you texts saying 'I love you' and 'I would die without you' and it kept on ringing every 5 minutes," Annie rapidly explains and grabs her turquoise Macbook pro from under her bed and turns it on.

It's 2 now. Wow, looks like I woke up late today.

Wow. I shrug and sit on my untouched bed. I turn on my phone to find 5 missed text messages. From Gale, of course, until I see unknown number. 3 are from Gale and 2 are from the unidentified person.

I read the unidentified person and I look at it. They just sent a message. Glimmer entered with her iPod and earphones and is singing horribly.

I check the text message.

(**Peeta, **_Katniss)_

**Hi, it's me, Peeta from the other day, want to hang out?**

Then it sais **as friends**_._

He wants to hang out with me?

_Um...I think you got the wrong number, it's Katniss. From the other day in the train station? How did you find out my number?_

**No I don't have the wrong number, didn't you check the contacts list in the hallway, it sais EVERYONES number if you need to contact them for any reason, it's by Effie, of course**

WHAT THE FUCK? MY PHONE NUMBER IS ON THAT BOARD! I SHOULD HAVE PROBABLY TOLD NOTHING TO EFFIE...WAIT I DIDN'T GAVE MY NUMBER TO HER! Then how did they found out? That's when I know, Prim. She encouraged me and even helped me escape. It's obvious.

_Uhhh...would Glimmer mind? She is my roommate and I don't wanna have problems with her..._

**Don't worry, I don't think she would be jealous. Plus, she ALWAYS goes shopping which is boring...**

What should I say? I don't even want to go..but he is nice and I know he wouldn't try anything wrong.

_eerrr...sure, of course_

For a moment, I regretted it but it was already sent.

**Ok, meet me outside of the school...at 5...**

_Sure see ya..._

I had to get ready for today. It's 2:15. I have to get ready. I scan the room and only find Annie looking at my phone, at the back of me. How come I didn't notice?

Glimmer and Clove aren't here.

"So...I won't tell anything to anyone...but only with one condition," Annie said meanwhile smiling.

"What?," I asked. I would accept the condition. I don't want to have enemies here, especially with the careers.

"To let me, get you ready for your secret date," she sais.

WHAT!?

**Ok so short chapter but I promise I would update soon, probably on Monday or Sunday, if not, read this author note again... I don't own the characters, belong to Suzanne Collins and yeah...see ya guys virtually later...**

**-IAmTheMockinjay1**


	9. Chapter 9

''No offense but... you would need to borrow some of my dresses...they are more... Prettier, '' Annie said as she is looking through my clothes.

I never liked being all dressed up, but this is high school. I have to look nice and pretty if I go out with anyone . I never dressed up when Gale and I were in a date. This is just as friend hang out and I don't even know why am I dressing up for a friend.

Annie searches through her clothes. She has very elegant dresses.

''This one would look pretty on you, '' Annie said before gasping.  
Before I can see what she is talking about she hugs the dress with her arms towards her chest.

Great, I won't even know what I am going to wear.

''Nuh, uh, it's a surprise, Katniss. You can't see, go take a shower and... Go to my shower and use the purple shampoo, and also use my yellow body wash, ''Annie sais as she pushes me towards the bathroom. Who knows what she is going to make me wear.

I hope it's not something slutty...  
I find the purple shampoo and the body wash in Annie' s shower. It's very slippery.  
I wash my body in the hot water of the shower.

Now this is paradise. I was my tangled hair in the purple shampoo. It has a very fruity and delicious smell that fills my nose. I turn off my shower and put a robe on.

I placed Annie's shampoo and body was in Annie's shower. I touched my hand and it feels so smooth. My skin used to be rough, but I think the body wash was useful.

However, I Annie bursts through the door and pushes me towards her shower and into her changing room.

Her changing room is so breathtaking. She has a mirror and a table filled with make up. She places a hanger in the dresser. I can't see what it is because it's covered with a white sack on top of it.

She combs my hair, untangling it with a black comb machine that untangles my hair automatically.

''First, I am going to pluck those eyebrows, '' she announces loudly. She takes some metal tweezers and pluck my eyebrows. It sometimes hurt, but it sometimes doesn't.

''Second, uh... Wait here and don't dare to escape, '' she said and leaves. Now what?

It's 3 already, I would have to leave in 2 hours. It takes a whole 5 minutes before Annie comes in.

''Change into this. '' she hands me some pink panties and a white lacy tank top with a built-in bra. I nod and she leaves.

I take off my robe, revealing my naked body and chest in front of the giant life-sized mirror. I take the pink short panties and let it slide up through my legs. I slide the tank top on top of my chest and belly. I have always been embarrassed to be naked in front of people. Prim and my mother aren't embarrassed when they see naked people or when people see them. Prim can walk around the house wearing nothing and not be embarrassed.

''Done? '' Annie asked outside the changing room.

''Yeah, '' I called back. Annie came in with a piece of cloth in her hand.

''Third, I am going to blindfold you, '' Annie said. I nodded and all I see now is darkness. I hear crackling and removing tape sounds.

''Put your hands up, '' Annie commands. I place my hands up in the air as I feel cloth running down my body. I can feel it fall before my knees. Shetakes the piece of grey cloth out of my eyes, and but the mirror is covered by the same white sack.

''Fourth, make up time, '' Annie makes a little clap. I roll my eyes. I really want to get over it. If it were a stranger, I might have punched whoever was dressing me up, and but it's nice Annie. Hitting Annie is like hitting a little girl. I don't like wearing make-up, it makes me look girlish.

I have black eyeliner, rosy not sticky lipstick, and and Grey eyeshadow. I am impressed with Annie.

''My favorite part, the jewelry time!, '' Annie makes a little squeal. She blindfolds me, again. When will this end...

I can sense Annie isn't in here. It feels like an eternity when she comes back.  
I can feel something around my neck. And another and another. I can feel something through my ear and it kind of hurts.

In the other one I also feel the same. She takes the piece of cloth out off my eyes , and again, and without messing her masterpiece. She places me in front of the mirror.

What I see in front of me, only shows that Annie is a wonderful artist. I'm wearing a black tight dress that makes my body look very curvy. The black strapless dress looks like plastic,but because it kind of has the color that it is shining and the cloth that makes it look wonderful. I also have three necklaces. The smaller one is a diamond, the other that's right after that is a pearl one, and the largest one is a diamond one right after the pearl one. My ears have feather black, shining earrings.

I look, so not me. Yet, I like it.

"Thanks, Annie," I thanked her.

"It's 3:30 now, you are supposed to leave at 5 but I would-OH NO! I FORGOT TO DO YOUR HAIR!," Annie yells.

I roll my eyes. Forgetful little Annie.

She dries it with the hairdryer and takes some curly machine or whatever it is, and kind of curls it. It's not very curled up but it is wavy. She rubs an orange liquid in her hands and massages my hair. It makes it shinier. She doesn't do anything it to.

"Magnifique," Annie sais.  
"What?," I ask. Is she making fun of me?  
"Its magnificent in french...Now perfume," Annie sais and leaves.

Unfortunately, I'm still not done. Annie comes in with a fancy bottle that has cursive letters saying 'Sally Henderson'. I can tell it's sprays it all over my body. It smells fruity, but delicious.

"Now we can-OH MY GOSH YOUR SHOES AND NAILS!," Annie sais. Well, this is great...

She runs and leaves me alone, again. What's going to be next? A foot massage? I don't think so.

She quickly comes in with nail polish and goes to work. She puts on these fake nails on me, which are only 1 centimeter longer, and paints it.

My nails are black with a white slanted line that goes to the right . She places some stickers or, whatever it is as a design. The design is a gold covered bird with its tip of the wings connected to a ring. There is also an arrow in its beak. This bird looks familiar...

''Now, shoes,''Annie sais as she takes a pair of white, and black stripped, and flat shoes. I am very relieved the shoes are flat and not high heels.  
I slip the shoes to my feet and begin walking without trouble.

"Good, now I am going to lead you outside of school, but shh...," Annie sais.

"What?," I ask.

"In order to leave school, we have to sneak out," Oh no...

**Ohh...sneak out, I would never do that or I would get i n trouble, but who knows about Katniss...So, I know I said I'd update this chapter tomorrow but I have to go to the theaters with my friends...I don't even know what are we going to watch...So I don't own the characters, Suzanne Collins does, I only own the plot.  
So may the odds be ever in your favor (I know my capitol accent sucks) **

**Oh yeah, I know the way how I typed it is horrible. I typed it in my phone in Google Drive and so I went to my laptop and copy and pasted it here on my files and it sucked so I had to separate it like this because I just couldn't type it all over again. So yeah, sorry if the way it was typed sucks.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 SNEAK PEAK

**Ok I have seen you guys begging for a chapter...ok. But the thing is I haven't typed for so loooong and so in order to have some ideas, I am going to give you guys a sneak peak to my next chapter Ok so here it goes...Meanwhile I am typing the WHOLE chapter**

We enter a building with loud music that I might even need a surgery to fix my ear drum. The building is...What? Four or five yards long and very large.

As we enter, I see colored flashlights surrounding the room. People jumping and dancing on the disco floor. The DJ making remixes of music I never heard before.

"KATNISS!," I hear someone yell. I look over to my right where the yell came from and see Peeta with a girl with strawberry brunette hair and green eyes right by his side with a white short fluffy skirt and green top. His arm is on her shoulders and for a moment, I feel like punching her.

Oh no! My girl hormones are wanting to burst out again. The last time my girl hormones burst out was when I punched a girl when I was 14. Gale was kissing her and I felt jealousy running through me.

Katniss, stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out, bre-Oh who am I kidding!. How can I do yoga in a middle of a crowd surrounded by drunk people with loud music. I can't even hear my thoughts. Oh wait, maybe I can but whatever.

I walk over to Peeta, with my hand-built as a fist. I held my other hand on my fist, in case if I do punch her.

"Katniss, this is my cousin, Liliana, she just graduated from high school," Peeta says proudly.

"Well, I am an early graduate, I am very advanced with my studying and the high school decided to make me graduate early, which is why I am here, celebrating. You must be Katniss, nice to meet you," The girl I suppose Liliana is.

Peeta leaves to go get us some drinks, and leaves me alone with Liliana.

**I END HERE OR ELSE IT WOULD BE A LOOOOONG SNEAK PEAK AND WOULD END UP AS A CHAPTER...Ok so with this, I am probably gonna update my chapter for either...Ummm...Tuesday or Wednesday...Have a good night sleep**

**-IAmTheMockingJay1**


	11. Chapter 10 FULL

**SOoooooo SORRRYY! I have been busy lately for my PSA about poaching elephants! and writing a research paper about Dolores Huerta! SO YAY! Spring break hoping to write chapters I was supposed to post by now! **

**SO...CHaracters and hunger games belong to Suzanne Collins and...that's all...**

We slowly walk towards the fence through the crowd of immature students.

Spotting millions of people kissing each other. I somehow wish Gale and I would have worked it out. I mean, we both love each other and we know that love can overcome everything. But our love only contained passion. It didn't contain anything else, but that. We weren't there to hug each other, enjoy at least a minute of peace without kissing.

Of course, I felt wrong in many ways. This relationship wasn't the one I wanted. I wanted a man who would care about me 24/7 and would at least lay down with me, with a moment of peace to enjoy.

But everyone knows there is no thing on earth called 'a perfect relationship'. Only good ones or the best, but not the 100% perfect ones.

Annie and I chit-chat about girl stuff. Like hair, nails, clothes. Not the kind of conversations I enjoy, but it's something to talk about meanwhile we walk towards the fence. We continue to walk towards a door that sais 'Campus'. Annie stops me before exiting.

"Ok, so, Katniss, you go out on this door. But, I can't come with you because I have things to do. So you go outside, follow the yellow arrow that leads you to the gym. So when you're at the gym, you'll see two doors that say exit but don't go to the door that sais exit in red, go to the door that sais exit in green and then you'll end up in field that has a fence surrounding it. There's a hole somewhere in the fence and you bend down and get out that way. Got it?," she sais too fast but understandable. I nod.

WIth that, I run out the door. She said to follow the yellow line towards the gym. I follow the yellow line, it's so easy. I start to walk in exhaustion because it takes more than a mile to arrive at a big door that has graffiti letters that spell GYM.

The gym is gigantic. It's filled with basketball courts, tennis courts, volleyball courts. Gale and I used to love playing tennis together...

NO! Katniss today you're going to have fun with Peeta. Think of him. His fluffy blonde hair. Blue adorable sapphire eyes. Very muscular and strong. Just what a girl wants. ...

Ok maybe thinking of Peeta is a bad idea.

I track the green exit door and run.

BAM! I crash. It's locked! How am I supposed to get out. I push very hard with all my strength and nothing.

"Need some help with that?," I hear someone ask. It's warm breath on my shoulder. I feel butterflies in my stomach. A very deep and seducing voice. For a minute I think it's Finnick until I finally face the man.

It's blonde hair fluffy as always. His sapphire blue eyes looking at my boring grey ones. Dressed in black jeans and a black casual jacket with a white shirt underneath, exposing his perfect muscular chest.

For a moment I stare at his blue eyes. Our faces inches away. No, centimeters away now since I turned around. I'm feeling quite uncomfortable. He smiles and pulls the exit door.

I mouthed an 'Oh'. I am so dumb...

We walk in silence towards the fence. No words spoken.

He offered me to go first, but I denied. I am going to need help on the other side.

The whole on the fence can only fit a dog, but I'm surprised Peeta go through easily. Probably because he has no dress on or to be careful for my borrowed shoes.

I duck and manage to crawl through easily. He offers his hand, and I accept it. As I get up, his smile on his face is priceless. A very sincere smile. It's very heartwarming and his warm hand. Unlike Gale's rough ones.

We walk hand in hand with the sunset. The day is very beautiful. I admire this time of day.

He takes me inside the same car from the station.

He opens the door for me, I smile. Such a gentleman.

He sits in the driver's seat and begins to drive automatically.

"So, you...What's your favorite color?," he asks.

"Mines is green, yours?," I ask softly.

"Mines is orange," he says.

"Orange like the fruit orange?,"

"No, like that," he points at the window. For a moment I am confused. But then I realize the sunset contains a bright beautiful orange color.

"Oh," Is all I say.

I look at Peeta, concentrated on the road.

We stay in silence. It's not awkward, but it's peaceful.

We drive through the Capitol. The rich District. Although it's not a District.

"So, you have a boyfriend?," he asks.

It's surprising how the questions filles my mind.

"No, I barely broke up," I say.

"Oh, I'm so sor-,"

"No, Peeta it's ok. He deserved it. He was such a dick. He was mad at me for going here. Because I would leave him. So I decided to forget him. And for the first time, I can say I feel free. Not caring if my mouth has smelled like pickle juice or spinach," I said laughing at the last part.

"Wow. That must be disgusting," he says making a disgusted face. But he can't make it perfectly. His nose wrinkles, but not in a disgusted way. But in a funny way. It's priceless.

"Yeah, of course. But my mouth smells minty now. If you wanna try it," I add cockily. For a moment I think that would be something Finnick would say instead of me.

"Well, I would love too. But Glimmer must be jealous," he smiles and for a second, he looks at me before concentrating on the road again.

"Yeah. Of course. Don't wanna make a girl jealous if you don't want a kitty fight," I respond smiling.

"Or it may end up being a lion fight to the death," he adds

He smiles and laughs. So do I.

For a moment, I knew I liked him, but not loved him. And I knew, for a second, that if I tried to compete with Glimmer for Peeta, I knew I was a goner already.

**Ok so I end here. Looks like the sneak peak was for CHP 11 or 12. I know I would write an eternity and maybe I would be posting later on this week. HAPPY EASTER DAY!**

**-IAmTheMockingjay1**


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY! Another Chapter for ya! Luckily I have Spring Break! And only had 4 problems for math homework! AND IT'S EASY AND FINISHED IT! I AM SO HAPPY!**

**disclaimer: Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins...**

**AND MEH! Nahh JK I'm just hyper right now. I'm on the sugar rush! So if there's anything crazy in this chapter or in any other chapters, DON'T BLAME ME, BLAME MY SUGAR RUSH!**

**kk hugs and waves virtually!**

"We are here," Peeta announces happily.

"Oh. Where are we?," I ask.

The place we are in, seems like a cliff. But the sight is beautiful. The sunset all over the fluffy Capitol. We are in some place that seems like the woods. Pine trees, apple trees blossoming.

"Well, we're in nature. I come here alone. Almost every day. I like to watch the sunset and sunrise in the mornings and afternoons. And in the evenings, it's also beautiful to watch the stars," he sais, admiring the view.

This place is, extravagant. Peeta suddenly grabs my hand. I look at him for a moment. My heart melts at that smile.

He takes me towards a table, in front of the view, with candles and food.

"Well, I wanted to take you to a restaurant, but I knew you would like the view of the sunset better than a bunch of people chit-chatting," he says as he covers the bench with a white thin blanket.

He leaves for a moment, back to the car who is just 9 ft. away from us.

"And since we come from the Districts, the food in the Capitol is weird and we don't want to get sick, so I just picked up something simple for us at school," he hands me a paper plate with foil covering the food, it's still hot.

As I open it, I recognize it. It's pizza. My favorite pepperoni pizza.

"How did you know this was my favorite?," I ask. For a man I barely talk to, it's strange how he would know my favorite foods and what not.

"It was a guess," he answers as he takes a bite into a cheese pizza.

"Yeah, well, I don't believe it was just a guess," I arch an eyebrow and give him m suspicious look.

"Yeah, it was a guess. Who doesn't like pepperoni pizza?," he asks.

I was about to disagree, but then I realized who doesn't like pepperoni. Oh, wait a sec, Madge doesn't like it.

"Ya...Well maybe you're right. But I know who doesn't," I tell him. He laughs and I take my bite. The cheese melts on my tongue with a little spice of pepperoni.

We stay in silence as we eat. The sun slowly disappearing through the mountains. The dark takes over.

"Which District do you come from?," he asks.

I was about to say 12, but then I remembered what Delly told me.

_"So never say you are from District 12 if you want to survive. I said I was from District 2, and Lauren hasn't tried to mess with me,"_

And aren't Lauren and Glimmer like best friends or something? If I tell Peeta, he can tell Glimmer, and Glimmer can tell Lauren who can make my life impossible in High School.

"DIstrict 2, how 'bout you?," I blurt out. Oh no!

"Well, I am from District 12. My family worked at a bakery, and so did I," he sais with a wink. Oh that wink! It makes me want to melt.

Oh wait! I remember the Mellark bakery. I usually went there to trade my squirrels. He was the one who saved my life. When I was 11, one week before I turned. I was helpless and needed something to eat. That day, he got beat up for burning the bread. I don't really know if it was on purpose, but he threw one loaf at me...

And I thank him a million times for that bread that made me have hope to be strong. For Prim.

We stay in a moment of silence, until he speaks.

"You can ask me any question you want, you know and I'll respond with honesty," he replies with a soft smile.

"Oh, ok...I got one. Any crushes behind Glimmer's back before you came here?," I blurted out again. Stupid mouth. Stupid thoughts that make me ask stupid questions.

"Well, there was one. I guess," I look at his cheeks redden meanwhile he suddenly turns his gaze back at his feet.

"And who was that? Any connection in between you two?," I am so nosy. I get closer to him, one inch, face to face.

"Perhaps a kiss, maybe," I sit back down and smile cockily.

"Ok. I don't really know her name. I don't remember her name, but her looks. She had brown hair and grey eyes. One day, on the first day of school, she was wearing a plaid red dress with two braids, bouncing as she skipped from side to side, an energetic kid," he chuckles at the memory. I do too.

"So then, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. So her hand went up in a millisecond. Maybe less than a millisecond. So she singed. It was truly beautiful. The mockingjays surrounded the open windows of the open assembly. When she was done, the mockingjays flew away, repeating the tune. And it that moment, I knew I was goner. I realized I would never have the guts to go talk to her. No girl made an impression like her. She's unique. And if that girl would ever come, and try to be with me, I would be more than glad to accept her, over Glimmer," he sais.

But my cockiness is gone. I realized that girl was me. It was ME. ME.

I sang to the mockingjays. I know the Valley song. I still have the dress he was talking about. But not here with me. But I remembered Prim wore it too which is why I know I have it when she was younger.

"And then?," I ask.

"Well, there was this one day. We were about 11 or 12," We were 11, I responded mentally.

"My mom was yelling at someone, calling them a 'Seam Brat' or a "Seam Rat'. I looked out the window to look at the girl I loved. But she was suffering and it was painful. She was shivering beside a tree. She looked helpless. She was too skinny and I...Well I was baking and-,"

I zoned out. I remembered exactly. The memory filled my mind. He loved me when I was 5, and now I love him now that he moved one with Glimmer. But he said if he ever saw the girl again, he would go out with me.

How different can I look for him not to realize I'm here right now, beside him. I'm the girl of his dreams, not Glimmer.

**OH WHAT A COINSIDENCE? So here's the chapter you were begging for. Ok so, I changed a little of Peeta's memory. Not his memory but his words of the story. So, you want Katniss to tell him, she was always the one he dreamed of? Or kill herself inside watching Peeta and Glimmer have fun with smooching all day. Well goodnight ya'. I hope u guys have very good dreams. I'll have a nightmare...because**

**Me: *On youtube, clicks on favorite song"**

**Evil little add':*Looks scary and bony and is bald with a very scary raspy voice* I'm married to-(something like that)**

**Me: AHHHHHHH! *Closes laptop violently* **

**2 minutes later**

**Me: *Opens laptopا and sees a women with bony cheeks and blonde hair***

**Women with bony cheeks and blind hair: Smoking is bad (something like that)**

**So better watch out before getting on that add. I warn you, scary add out there in videos. Besides that, I'm ok. **

**-IAmTheMockingjay1 (A.K.A MMEEEE not Katniss, who know where she is)**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER" CHARACTERS TO SUZANNE COLLINS.!**

"Katniss, are you okay?," he asks. His voice brought me back to reality. I bite my lip. Should I tell him? But then he would say I was from District 2. Oh no! What trouble I am in.

"Umm...yeah," I say as I look up to him.

"Do you know what I just said," he asked.

I nodded. "Well say exactly what I just said," he said as he got up and stacked our paper plates.

"Umm...," I don't even know what he just said. "Oh, you said 'Katniss are you okay?," I hope he buys that.

"Before that,".

"Ummmmm...," Now I don't really know what to say.

"Nevermind," he looks at his watch and suddenly his eyes grow wide.

"We're LATE!," he says. He grabs my wrist and leads me into the car roughly.

"Ouch," I respond to my now red wrist.

"Sorry, I just saw the time and we are late," he starts the car and automatically drives us out of here to the Capitol.

"Oh, late to what?," I ask. "I hate surprises, you know," Hoping to know where he is taking me. And of course I hate surprises. The last time I got a surprise, I had to pretend to like I liked it. It was Madge's black stringless dress. In the waist, there was a very elegant belt and the bottom of the dress theat felt towards my mid knees was straight meanwhile the rest of the way towards my mid-ankles was all puffy, and I admit I looked very sexy. I hated it because I looked like a slut.

"Umm...I'll show you instead," The rest of the way, it's silent. Until my phone ringed. I thought it was on silent. It kept on ringing.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?," he asks with a suspicious look.

"Ummm...no," I said, looking at my black old-styled Nokia Asha 101. Although it's not like the very old-fashioned flip-phones.

It kept on ringing. I tried to turn it off when I accidentally pressed the answer button.

"Hi, Katniss how's it going?," Gale. GALE! And it was on speaker!

The last time, I used speaker when I was calling my Aunt Clarisse from District 10 and Prim and mum was with me.

I hesitated and Peeta looked at me, expecting me to answer.

"Katniss? I-," I immediately turned speaker off.

"Love you," he finishes his sentence.

"Error 34506:This caller doesn't care about your bullshit you have to say. Me as the speaker would like to recommend you not to call her again because she has no interest at all," and hung up. Like a boss. Or maybe not but I felt like saying that. I remembered one year ago, we did this to Madge's ex-boyfriend who kept on bothering her.

"Is he your ex?," Peeta asks.

"Yeah. He is. His name is Gale. Gale Hawthorne," I said looking at him, meanwhile his eyes are focused on the cement smooth path filled with colorful cars with cotton candy people inside.

"That name sounds familiar. In District 12 there was a boy called Gale Hawthorne. All the girls would want to sleep with him. I even caught him cheating on his girlfriend. Which in coincidence, looks exactly like you, and the girl is the one who was...Hmmm...Maybe the girl I like," he sais suspiciously, arching an eyebrow.

I'm speechless. Oh no!

I slap myself a million times mentally, making a note for being so stupid. Yet, I am sure he was talking of other girlfriends before me because he said he never ever in his life he dated anyone besides me. He even sweared to god.

**GALE'S IN TROUBLE! Ok so, I was thinking on doing a little twist. You might be surprised what awaits Katniss in the future *smirks evily* and some few appearances *wink wink* **

**You'd be surprised what I'm capable of...**

**-IAmTheMockingjay1**


	14. Chapter 13

"You're talking about the wrong girl, I live in District 2 and there are many Gale Hawthorne's in the District," I lie for my own good. I mean, I can't say I'm from 12, RIght?

Peeta laughs suspiciously. "I haven't seen the girl since I gave her the bread, we were never in the same class. Yet, I always see her walk home, so basically I see her almost every day outside school only if you count me ,"

Oh well, maybe you haven't seen her because she has always got an eye for you. In a friend's way, but now, way more than a mega best friend way. And let me tell you, not even a super mega mega best friends, like Madge calls it.

"I always had art and she had music so we never got the same schedule in math and biology and english and history and etc. more classes," he sais. "And we also had different lunch breaks, I have heard from my brothers she comes every Sunday to trade her squirrels from the week she has hunted. They always said I was missing out on her. I have always baked in the back, meanwhile one of my brothers were in charge of the always said they didn't say anything of me liking her on the phone since I have been here since I was about 14, for high school,".

"But I always remember her as the little girl in the plaid red dress," he ends.

Well, your brothers lied to you because they always asked if I ever wanted to be a Mellark. Before I heard this, I thought they wanted to be with me, or flirting, but now I know it was for Peeta. Oh how I wish I would tell him so he would strangle his brothers, I mentally answer.

The Capitol houses, or should I say mansions, are filled with lights,colorful lights all over the house. The gate's are closing and for a moment I know we're in the Capitol residence. That's where rich people live meanwhile other's have businesses open 24 hours that they have to sleep in a store meanwhile they trade turns. I have read that in one of the textbooks in the District.

"We're here!," Peeta sais cheerfully. Peeta quickly gets out and runs over to my side and opens the door. I almost fell because I was leaning on the door. Peeta caught me, but his hands were on my waist. I looked up and our faces were only centimeters apart. Maybe less. Our noses were touching and I stared into his blue eyes. I looked down to his lips. Pink,perfect shaped lips. Only if those lips were mine. Mine only to kiss every time I want to.

"Well we better go," Peeta's hands suddenly release my hips and holds my cold rough hands. We cross the street, together, like a couple.

This street must be very busy because there's a lot of traffic and a lot of people.

We enter a building with loud music that I might even need a surgery to fix my ear drum. The building is...What? Four or five yards long and very large.

As we enter, I see colored flashlights surrounding the room. People jumping and dancing on the disco floor. The DJ making remixes of music I never heard before.

"KATNISS!," I hear someone yell. I look over to my right where the yell came from and see Peeta with a girl with strawberry brunette hair and green eyes right by his side with a white short fluffy skirt and green top. His arm is on her shoulders and for a moment, I feel like punching her.

Oh no! My girl hormones are wanting to burst out again. The last time my girl hormones burst out was when I punched a girl when I was 14. Gale was hugging her and I felt jealousy running through me.

Katniss, stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out, bre-Oh who am I kidding!. How can I do yoga in a middle of a crowd surrounded by drunk people with loud music. I can't even hear my thoughts. Oh wait, maybe I can but whatever.

I walk over to Peeta, with my hand-built as a fist. I held my other hand on my fist, in case if I do punch her.

"Katniss, this is my cousin, Liliana, she just graduated from high school," Peeta says proudly.

"Well, I am an early graduate, I am very advanced with my studying and the high school decided to make me graduate early, which is why I am here, celebrating. You must be Katniss, nice to meet you," The girl I suppose Liliana is.

Peeta leaves to go get us some drinks, and leaves me alone with Liliana.

Liliana turns out to be so nice. She's just like Annie, only that she isn't THAT quiet. But she isn't a blabbermouth either.

"Well, here comes the bitch," she sais. I give her a confused look meanwhile she pointed at a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes. It's Glimmer. With a blond-haired boy by her side and kissing. Not a friend's kiss. But a passionate love kiss.

But he isn't Peeta. In fact, Peeta is right next to us when he sees what I see.

Glimmer is wearing pure slutty clothes with just a pink sports bra on and a very short velvet revealing skirt. She breaks the kiss and kisses the guy's cheek. Glimmer's gaze suddenly locates me and gives me an evil smile, with a glare in her eyes.

That's when her eyes land on Peeta. Peeta is frozen. Glimmer's glare and smile disappear and her eyes widen and her mouth makes an 'O' shape.

"PEETY," Glimmer yells and slaps the guy she was kissing. That's when I know, the trouble will start.

**Glimmer's 'bout to get her ass kicked. But unfortunately Peeta isn't that kind of guy. But Katniss can do that for him! Nah, who knows what she would...**

**READ! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

"PEETY!," Glimmer runs towards a frozen Peeta and hugs him.

I bite my lip, although no one is watching, just me and Liliana, I feel nervous.

"Glimmer, leave him alone. He has enough of you cheating on him," Liliana sais angrily, ending with a quiet growl.

Glimmer glares at Liliana and let's go of Peeta. She stands face to face in front of Liliana, who luckily, Liliana is taller which makes it more easier to intimidate Glimmer more.

"Who are you to say those things?," Glimmer spits in Liliana's face. I really need to get out of this. I mean, I never should have come if I knew this would happen. Meanwhile Glimmer and Liliana were yelling at each other and spitting in each other's faces, I walk over to Peeta.

"Peeta? Peeta?," he's still frozen. Recklessly, I held his warm hand in my icy rough ones.

He looks at me with his soft blue eyes.

"Are you okay?," I ask softly and sweet. He stares at me and looks down to both of our hands, holding each other. I smile sympathetically.

"Yeah, I just think I need time, alone," he sais. I nod, understanding. He let's go of my hand and leaves, without giving me a smile. I smile back. His smile wasn't a sad smile, bu I felt like if it was a happy smile.

I look back at Glimmer and Liliana, still spitting on each other's faces. I had no interest in stopping or hearing them. They keep on doing this for at least 30 to 45 minutes. I realize I should leave. I'm feeling tired.

I try to find a blonde haired man with blue eyes. But it's kind of difficult to find a blonde man in a crowd because there is mostly blonde men here.

"Peeta?," I shrug a man's shoulder. When he turns around he has brown eyes. "Sorry," and I leave. It's almost the same routine for about 3 men when I find another blonde haired man in the crowd.

I shake his shoulder and he looks at me. Blue eyes. It's Peeta.

"Peeta we have to go," I say rapidly. When I pull him to walk, he almost trips and I realize, he's drunk.

"Katniss, baby, lets stay a little longer. What's the rush?," he questions with his bad alcoholic breath in my face. He furrows his eyebrows at me.

"Well, we need to go. Plus, you brought me here, and you're taking me back," I say seriously. I pull his jacket's collar and head out the door. Peeta walks towards our car, or his car. I realize he's drunk and drunk people can't drive. I panic. What should I do? I can't drive. I never drive.

I take Peeta out of the drive's seat and into the passenger's seat. I take the keys out of his hand and sit down in the driver's seat. I take a deep breath. You can do this Katniss. You can do this Katniss, just relax.

I close my eyes as I start the engine. The car comes to life. Ok, I look down to my feet. Not knowing which pedal means to go. I should ask Peeta, he should know. I was about to tap Peeta in the shoulder until I hear snoring coming from him. Pfft, how would I ever think a drunk man can help me.

I think I have a panic look on my face when a man comes and knocks on my window. That man looks like he works here because he has a uniform with a white dressy shirt and a red vest with a black dressy pants and black nice shoes. He also has brown flowing hair that falls before his eyes and sea blue-green eyes. He looks...cute.

"You look kind if nervous. Want me to drive?," he says as I roll down my window.

"Umm...who are you?," I ask. He holds out his hand.

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Schaer. I work here. I'm 17 and I am a senior in Panem Capitol High School," he sais with a bright smile, showing of his white teeth. I shake his hand and I introduce myself too.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16 and I also go to Panem Capitol High School," I offer him a bright smile and I swear, I see his eyes light up.

"Hi, I'm Peeta and I swear touch her, I break your face," Peeta sais in a serious tone. My smile wipes of my face and his too.

I look over at Peeta. He looks sober. I'm surprised how in one moment, he is drunk than sober. I bite my lip.

When I look at the window, Kyle was walking away.

"Well, I'll drive Katniss. Whether you like it or not," Peeta sais in his serious tone.

"No, Peeta. You're drunk," I give him a glare. He looks at me in a serious face as if I were a little child who did something wrong.

"Well, I have been drunk and drove at the same time. So Katniss, get off the wheel," he copies my glare. He opens the door and walks over to mine. He opens my door and, waits as the gentleman he is, for me to get out. I don't. I stay where I am and cross my arms over my chest.

He breathes. He grabs my arm, and I'm surprised on how strong he is. He throws me on his shoulder.

"GET ME DOWN!," I harshly whisper. I try to punch him on the back, but sadly, I'm not that strong.

"Well, you're stubborn. That's one thing," he says. He places me in the passenger's seat and puts my seat belt on. He closes my door and walks over to the driver's seat and begins to drive. I'm surprised on how well he drives although he is drunk.

"What were you talking about with Kyle?," he suddenly asks.

"Nothing. He just offered to drive because I don't know how to drive and you...you were asleep and drunk," I explain hesitantly. This question surprises me.

"Why? Anyways, Why do you ask?,"

"Well, because he's a player. He just wants to get women in his bed," Peeta responds quietly.

"Then why should you care? If he wants to get me in bed, I'm strong enough and can defend myself from him," I respond, glaring at him. He chuckles.

"Well, when I threw you on my shoulder, you weren't even strong enough to get off and fight," he sais in his chuckles. He looks at me for a second and looks away to continue driving.

"Well, you're different. I didn't want to hurt you," I mumble. Barely audible.

The car falls silent until we finally arrive to Panem Capitol High School.

We both get off the car, in silence. The air is hot and the night sky is surrounded by the moon. I look over at Peeta who is having a hard time to walk. Sober then drunk, drunk then sober, now he's drunk.

I place his arm on my neck and my arm on his back. We both walk towards the hole of the fence and crawl under it. Peeta is so heavy, and strong.

"What's your dorm?," I ask as we enter the gym and walk towards the dorm.

"Umm...Building...Uh...I forgot," he responds. Great. Do I have to sleep with him or something? 'Cause I'm seriously not. That's when I remember Finnick. Finnick's a guy.

Maybe he's friends with Finnick and Finnick must know where Peeta's dorm is.

I remember the note saying '_Building 2; Floor 17; Dorm 107'._

I walk towards Building 1, which is where my dorm is. It's crowded here with many people mumbling like '_Glimmer gonna be jealous' or 'she 'bout to get her ass kicked'._

It annoyed me. If someone was about to get their ass kicked, it's Glimmer. For being such a slut and a cheater to a very rare nice boyfriend.

We finally made it to Building 2. We are in the elevator. Me and Peeta. Peeta and me. Alone.

He looks at me and when I look at him he looks away.

Floor 16, and then floor 17. Finally!

We wander through the hallways, finding Dorm 107. Peeta is now walking by himself. but sometimes he looses his balance, which is a good sign. But also knowing in the morning it ould be a very bad hangover.

Before I knocked on the door, Peeta looks at me and grabs my wrist.

He is still drunk. "Peeta, let me go," I plead. I'm getting tired and I just want to fall on my bed and sleep.

His blue eyes concentrate on my grey ones. I feel warmth and comfort.

"You're beautiful," he says in an admiring way. I blush a little although I know he is drunk and is not thinking on what he is saying.

"No, Peeta, I'm not," I shake my head. I'm not beautiful as Glimmer or Madge or even Jo. I'm not sexy and don't have a beautiful face. I'm the ugly duckling of my family.

He shakes his head. "You're really beautiful, Katniss. If you don't believe me, I'll show you how I really feel of your beauty," Before I can protest, his lips crash with mine. It isn't the smell of alcohol, but mint. I'm in shock. Yet, I do respond.

**WOHOO! I'm happy for this chapter but then...I'm sorry I wasn't that descriptive but I was in a rush. I'm sick, but soon I know I'll get better of this acid reflux...I feel really bad and wish me luck...**

**ANYWAYS sorry for the wait but homework, classwork and CSTs coming soon! I just can't wait to get over it, Anyways...Characters owned by Suzanne Collins except for Kyle...so bye...**


	16. Chapter 15

I surprisingly moan at the taste of his lips. His tongue enters my mouth and suddenly feel the want of more. His hands travels from my waist to my back and my back to my waist. I place my hands on his soft blonde hair. He brings me closer to him, leaving no gap between us. He surprisingly moans too.

We break apart after a minute or two of kissing. He looks straight into my boring grey eyes meanwhile I look at his eyes that shine like stars. I want to live in this moment forever with him.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away...and...sorry I made this awkward, so umm... I'm going to go to my dorm," he sais and brings out his keys.

Wait what?

"This is your dorm?," I ask. He told me he forgot.

He looks at my shocked expression and chuckles. "Well, yeah. Until now I remember when I read the sign. So, I guess until tomorrow," he sais and opens the door and leaves. He slams the door harshly.

Stole a kiss from me and walked away. What a gentleman. Or maybe because we barely know each other and a guy kissing a girl in a drunk mode, seems kind of wrong.

I think I go with the 2nd option because usually there are men who hook up with women and walk away instead of kissing. Besides, we did nothing wrong. And Peeta seems like not that type of guy.

I walk out the building to the building next door which is where I am. I am shivering from the chilly cold night.

"OMG! Katniss! What are you doing dressed like that at the middle of the night?," a familiar voice asks.

I look behind me and I find Madge with pink pajama pants and a white sweater with her ponytail help up high. She has coffees in a Starbucks box. She looks at me in shock.

"It's really the middle of the night!?," I question, in shock. Seriously, this night felt so short with Peeta and me at the party and Glimmer cheating.

"Well, yeah. Me and the girls were thinking of having a movie night out. We are going to watch a movie and then have manicure. Although, Jo didn't like the idea but we told her she didn't have to so she is going to do our nails. Wanna come?," Madge asks,with a pleading face.

I shake my head. Yesterday, I didn't went to my dorm which made my roommates think wrong of me. I don't want them to think I'm a slut or something.

"Madge. I can't. Yesterday I slept over and I think my room mates think wrong so I'm just gonna go sleep. See you tomorrow. Although, we can meet somewhere. But just you and me. I have to tell you something," I tell her, sincerely as I can. However, I'm still debating if I should tell her or not.

Madge nods with a frown on her face. "We can meet at Starbucks at 1, if you want?," Madge asks.

I nod and wave goodbye to her. She waved back and entered with me. We walk quietly towards the elevator and finally came to my floor.

I unlocked the door to find everyone sleeping, except Glimmer's bed is empty. I gasp and feel so exhausted. I walk over to my bed and get some random clothes out of my suitcase and throw it on me. I take the dress and put it in Annie's cupboard.

I comb my hair into a high ponytail and tuck in the bed. These nights have been fun and all, but yet, I need some thinking time.

I place my finger on my lips, tracing the shape, imagining Peeta's lips on mine, with my eyes closed. How I wish I can have him next to me, comforting me. I want his lips on mine again.

I should take that out of my head. I mean, he would forget tomorrow and I should forget.

But there's a part of me saying _'Katniss, you can't forget. It was amazing and wonde-'_

_Stop this! Stop it! I'm sure I can forget. He would forget and if we ever have a relationship between each other it would be friendship'_

Seriously, there's something wrong with me. I mean, I'm arguing in my head, by myself.

I shake that thought away and wonder about Prim. She must be sleeping, with no nightmares. She still has an innocent mind. I know she misses father, yet, not that much as me. I have a bond with my father that really hurt when he died. Prim,of course, she was more close to my mom and didn't affect her much.

Mom, has a stronger bond with my father, yet, that night of the car crash, I was eavesdropping and found out that they were going to divorce.

My father was going to leave us for a 25 year old woman. That really affected me, and his image of him to me. I mean, he was a wonderful father who I will look up at, and say 'I wanna be as honest, and strong as him' yet, he was going to leave us.

My mom was yelling at him. Prim was having a slumber party with one of her friends that snowing Friday night. The day I turned 11, and he would leave me.

I remember crying, hiding under the old table. I was trying to find Buttercup for scratching me on the arm and was finding revenge. My parents came in, not knowing I was there.

I cried silently. The first time I ever hear them arguing. I'm sure I looked horrible because of the tears and my hair was messy from me pulling it, trying to find something to distract me from the pain inside of me.

The argument ended up with my father slapping my mother, harshly. I remember the schock I felt inside.

Mother was crying uncontrollably meanwhile my father yelled at her. He was about to kick her until I interfered and came out of the table to help mom.

"MOM!," I choked out before sobbing next to her. I heard footsteps and the door slamming. When I looked back, father was gone. I realized how even great men, can end up being horrible.

That event made me have a wound in my heart. I can no longer say I have the strong bond with him, like I used to have. Later that night, the hospital called saying that father had died in a car crash. They found bottles inside the car and supposed he was drunk.

I was traumatized for a long time after his death. I would hate men. I wouldn't like to talk to any man until Gale came along. He helped me through this, yet, I always felt as if he were a brother instead of a boyfriend. That's why it felt so wrong.

Yet, I can never forget that event. I sometimes have nightmares of him. He some and takes me away inside the car. My mom and Prim are left behind and the car crashes.

I sometimes have nightmares of him stabbing my mom. Prim beside mom, sobbing meanwhile I'm trapped, into somewhat an invisible cage. Watching them suffer meanwhile I'm just crying.

My father's reputation of a nice man would never be the same. By one slap, he was suddenly a monster.

I breathe in and close my eyes, hoping no nightmares are to come.


	17. Chapter 16

I can't sleep anymore. It's 6 AM.

When I look at who's here and who's not here, everyone is here. I gasp.

I lay down on my pillow, close my eyes. I can't sleep.

I check my phone again.

_1 message unread_

**Gale: Hey Catnip. I love you with all my life. From, me, your boyfriend and the love of your life ;)**

I bite the inside of my cheeks. How am I going to make him understand he's my EX, not my current boyfriend. I really need to change my number before he calls or texts me again.

I huff. I get up and get my suitcase on my bed.

Should I wear this pink, short, fluffy skirt?

No, too girlish.

Should I wear this black long-sleeved ripped shirt that reveals my stomach?

No, too revealing.

I keep on doing this until I pick out my regular clothes.

A white shirt with blue knee-ripped jeans. Nah. I'm tired of jeans so I just grabbed a mini jean short and a yellow ruffle shirt. It's not cold, and anyways I have to look different. It's high school. Not any kind of high school.

But Panem Capitol High School.

Of course, normal me from District 12-

Woah! Wait a minute! I'm from District 2, not 12. I mean, technically here, I am from 2 by what I told the people. I should wear what District 2 people wear, right?

No, maybe not. I mean, its morning, I should change like in the afternoon as the normal District 2 girl. Meanwhile, now, I should be regular me.

I head in the bathroom, inside my shower and place the clothes in a dry place.

**Peeta's POV**

Ugh. I'm having such a headache. I shouldn't have drunk. It sucks. It's only amazing when you drink it, not after it. Luckily, I'm not the kind of people who puke after drinking. However I only had 2 cups.

No, was it 2 bottles? Yeah, it was bottles. I think it was of beer. No, I'm wrong again.

It was whiskey, no beer. Yeah it was beer.

Finnick, Cato, Marvel, and me are all roommates. Luckily, we are all the same age so we can...so we can...LIVE OUR LIVES! WOHOO!

Ok, I'm super high.

Last night, I don't remember anything. Finnick has scolded me when I came. That I shouldn't drink in front of a lady.

Katniss wasn't a lady. She was better. She was more like a...Oh! I can't think of a word...I think I'll stick with lady for a while before I can become sober.

"You know Peeta, you should be Katniss for a moment. I mean, you go out with a guy you barely even know, confide on him and then he gets drunk leaving Katniss not know what to do? Come on, Peeta. This is so not you," Finnick sais angrily. He starts this all over again.

I still haven't told him Glimmer was cheating on me with some random dude. Maybe that's why he's mad at me.

But I'm just too lazy to talk, so I let him scold me which seems like an eternity. Until I realized only 5 minutes and he's done.

"Now, go and apologize," Finnick sais softly. I moan in protest. I was comfy in my bed, laying down. It was only the headache that bothered me. He acted like if I were a 5-year-old who stole a pencil. Unfortunately, that wasn't my case.

"Well, there's no choice," Finnick says and leaves.

Good. I am going to lay down here and hopefully sle-

UP! I'm suddenly on Finnick's shoulder.

I was about to punch him, until I realized I was too lazy, again. He takes me in the bathroom and throws me in a slippery floor. I realize just one millisecond before what was he going to do.

The shower started, too late. The water was cold. Freezing cold. I was shivering, just like a...a...a...um...I don't know. But soon I will find out.

However, it was still freezing cold. Finnick kept me trapped in the shower for 5 minutes...with my clothes on.

"Ok, now change," Finnick commands. He takes me out of the shower and leads me into a changing room.

He placed a casual blue button-up shirt with black jeans and a belt.

Gah! The headaches even worse!

"Finnick! I'm a hangover," I moan in unsatisfaction.

"Well...CHANGE! I SAID...Change," His voice from the beginning it's normal, then he yells and ends up with a normal voice saying change.

"Ugh," I peel the layers of clothing off my body. Seriously, I'm just shivering.

I place the clothes on and comb my hair in the mirror.

I look...sleepy, bags under my eyes, bloodshot eyes, a face that need to be shaved, a little bit of sunburn on my cheeks from last year when I was in 4.

I looked...handsome.

Yeah! I'm hot. Note the sarcasm.

Ok, I'm honestly not really good at being sarcastic.

Finnick grabs me by the arm and forces me to put on my shoes.

"Finnick, can you tie my shoe?," I ask. I'm a total 5-year-old idiot when I'm drunk.

He gasps and ties both of my shoes. He's pushing me out the door and dragging me downstairs.

"Couldn't we take an elevator or something?," I ask.

"Lauren was having a party last night at 1 and her dorm seriously needs remodeling. It was filled with alcohol and now...hangover puke. The elevators are all busy," Finnick both chuckle. Only a few people knew about the party, but everyone spreads the notifications about her having parties and that's where almost all the school goes

I used to go there with Glimmer, once. Lauren's dorm is big and amazing. She has her own dorm all by herself, since she is from the Capitol, she is guaranteed all kinds of luxury. The school pays all of her phone bills, signed the check so she can buy, provided her a credit car, has more than 50% discount on any restaurant and store from here. Almost free.

Lauren has tried to flirt with me. Flip her hair back and forth. Make here eyes look wide and adorable. Pursed her sticky red lips.

Once, last year we both had the same history class when she came to me and asked me about the Renaissance, since we were studying that was our new unit and had to write a 3 page essay about how it was important and what surprised us.

I was sitting down in the fancy capitol desks when she came to me. She was standing up when she asked me. Basically, it made her fake boobs stick right on to my face. It was less than a centimeter away from my face being buried into those plastic boobs. She was wearing a pink V neck shirt that made her boobs a little revealing.

I just looked away and said that I didn't know. I could hear her stomp in anger towards her seat. I remember laughing. What a...slut.

Now, Glimmer is one. She kissed another guy, claiming that it was the guy who kissed her. I couldn't really see the guy's face clearly because he walked away after Glimmer slapped him. I only saw blonde hair.

Before I notice, Finnick is knocking on a dorm. I zoned out, so I don't really know who's dorm is it. Finnick ran away until I see the dorm number. It was Glimmer's. I don't want to talk to her.

I was about to walk away until a familiar girl opened the door.

It's Katniss. I'm nervous. My headache is increasing. What should I do?

**Not really a cliffhanger but just a...ending...not forever but the meanwhile. So, hope you enjoyed it and...**

**Suzanne Collins owns the characters except for Lauren and Kyle...THEY aRe MINE!**

**kk...Bye ;)**

**PS REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU THINK OF DRUNK PEETA AND IF I SHOULD HAVE MORE DRUNK PEETAS IN THIS STORY!**


	18. Chapter 17

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! I'M JUST GOING TO STOP THERE BECAUSE I WANT THE NEXTCHAPTER TO BE A CLIFFHANGER! So yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: Suzanne Collins owns the characters...`except for some of them...**

**OK ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

"Hi, Kitty-Kat,ummm...how's it going? Umm...Is this your dorm?," I manage to say before my headache decides to give me another attack. I can't even think clearly with this headache.

"Well, this is my dorm and...I'm ok...How are you feeling? I mean, you must be having a hangover aren't you?," she asks suspiciously. Her grey eyes bounce as she looks at me up and down.

She tilts her chin and makes eye contact with me after staring at the ground and keeping her head down.

"I'm fine and my hangovers are usually just headaches," Thump! I grown. I feel like if my head is going to explode in tiny pieces. I hope not. Or else. I just felt like saying that. Somehow.

"Oh, well. I've got Advil pills if you want. I mean, it might just calm your headache," she responds, looking adorable as usual. I think tilting her chin down and making eye contact and biting her lip when she gets nervous or shy makes her look EXTREMELY adorable.

"Sure, if you don't mind," I respond with a sincere smile. She leaves and vanishes into the room I examine this floor. Usual as others. Yellow painted walls. Paintings of the beaches, sunset, and rainbows. The sunset one is my favorite. I'm trying to paint an exact replica of the sunset, but I can't. I can't never find the perfect mixture to make it the exact color.

"Peeta, are you still here?," I almost jump when I hear the voice and realize it's Katniss.

"Here," she hands me an orange pill with a glass of water.

I have rarely drunken any pills in my life. I never liked pills. In fact, I never in my whole life drank a pill before. And usually, I would pretend I drank it but keep it in my mouth until my mother was gone. That usually happened when I get a fever. But now, I'm healthier and stronger.

I look at Katniss.

"Are you sure this won't kill me?," I make myself keep up my serious look but somehow, her eyes light up and smiles, as if she knows I'm kidding.

"Why would I kill you? Give me one reason why I would kill you," Katniss said before she laughed and giggled.

"Well, maybe because you're jealous for the fact that I'm way more...," Way more what? I decide to tease her.

"Way more smart, intelligent, and attractive as a magnet," I respond with a smirk.

She makes a shocked look that is so priceless. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth makes an 'O' shape. She looks funny, yet very...adorable as always.

"So, basically, you're calling me stupid, dumb, and attractive as a dead slug," she steps forward so we're face to face, nose to nose, eyes to eyes and lips to lips, but not kissing.

Although I do have the advantage to be taller, she has to tippy-toe so she is facing exactly me.

"Nah, I'm messing with you," I respond and laugh.

She gives me a death glare, and I can already read on her face her threatening of death.

"You're lucky I don't have my bows and arrows with me," she says in a very tough voice.

"Calm down, Kitty Kat. I'm hungry, aren't you?," I ask, but still not wiping off the smirk on my face.

Her death glare turns into a smile.

"Not after you drink that pill, mister,"

I whine as if I were an 8-year-old who is being told to clean its messy room.

I place the pill in my mouth and drink the glass of water. I didn't even felt the pill go through my throat! Looks like drinking pills isn't that bad.

We both smile and laugh for no reason.

This girl might be the death of me. Soon.

**So here's a chapter and I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was so busy with everything. So, here's a short chapter and hoped you liked it.**

**So, FAVIEW!**

**-IAmTheMockingjay1**


	19. Chapter 18

But he didn't. I liked that. We walked and surprisingly, we were holding hands.

I first thought that he was touching my hand because he thought it would be a joke to hold it and blame it all on me.

His hand is warm and I can't express what I'm feeling right now.

Happy. Joy. Excitement. Exquisite. Free. And although I wouldn't admit it, I think I feel love.

I feel loved by him. Just by this one act.

Gale would never hold hands with me. He doesn't like to show love. He thinks it makes you weak. But the truth is, it make you happy.

I notice as we walk away from the elevator in the first floor, everyone was staring at us.

Stares, glares(I guess those were Glimmer's friends), wide-eyed people are and so much more.

I gulped. I want to be known as the quiet girl. Not the stealing boyfriend girl. I noticed a smiling Annie in the crowd giving me a secret thumbs up and a smile.

I smile back at her.

I look at Peeta and he doesn't seem to notice.

I just tried to blend in the crowd.

We walk towards a little one floored building with a sign called 'Joe Cocoa' s cafeteria' (A/N You're going to be hearing this cafeteria a lot as a hang out place so just get used to that name although it's lame)

What a dumb name. It's kind of catchy. The parents of this guy didn't really seem to have a great taste in names.

We walk towards the cashier in silence.

The cashier also seems funny. With its light yellow shirt and white jeans with green shoes. Not a great taste in fashion either.

''What-Oh Peeta, haven't seen ya in a long time, my man, '' the cashier says.

''Hi, Mike. I would like to or-'' This man with I think it's Mike, taps Peeta in the shoulder.

Mike whispered something in his ear.

I don't know what he said but it made Peeta's cheeks darken a light red color.

''Umm... NO!, '' he says instantly.

Mike laughs, more like a guffaw.

''Ok, so I want some cinnamon buns with a coffee, no milk, just sugar, '' Peeta looks at me and smiles.

''What do you want, Katniss?, '' I look at him and then stare at the glass filled with bread.

''Hey, maybe the lady wants some Peeta's cheese buns,'' Mike said as he was trying to hide his laughter. Ok, maybe he is a little high.

Peeta's blush got a lot worse and he can't hide it.

''What are those?'' I asked. I seriously don't know what's funny about it.

''Well you want the nasty and funny wa-, ''

''MIKE! She wants the real cheese buns to eat, '' Peeta says.

''Ok, '' Mike says in a very depressing tone with a puppy face look.

Me and Peeta just laugh as we got sit down on a table.

''Sorry for that, '' Peeta says with a nervous laugh.

''It's Ok. Anyways I was thinking of finding a way to get rid of him, '' I joke.

Peeta gives me a serious look. Then smiles.

''I was taught to help friends. But when it's about Mike,maybe we should, '' he shoots me an evil grin.

I opened my mouth to say something but before that...

''So, here's your order Mr. Mellark and Mrs. Slutty, '' I look up and see the one and only Glimmer, glaring at us.

**A/N:Sorry for the way it's written, I wrote it on Google Docs on my tablet. So then, Glimmer, the dream destroyer and I know ya want to go to the point where Peeta asks Katniss to be his girlfriend...That would happen soon.**

**Soon. SO please bare with me as in the next chapter we enter the nightmares...**

**JK...**

**-IAmTheMockingjay1**


	20. Chapter 19

Glimmer is with her slutty clothes on with her wicked face. Her red lips are all puffed up, her eyes are filled with TOO much eye liner. Her short skirt lands above her knees and her shirt shows a lot of her cleavage that especially makes her look like a prostitute..

''What?, '' I asked with a deathly glare. '' What do you want, Glimmer?, '' I spat.

She gives me a smirk. I can read that smirk. I know that behind that smirk, there's a threat.

You hang out with my boyfriend, bitch, face the consequences.

''Glimm, me and Katniss are friends, and besides there is nothing in between us anymore. I broke up with you, remember?, '' Peeta responds slowly, probably trying to not look nervous.

Ok, that's exactly us... Okay, maybe not but I admit, I did die a little inside when he said there's nothing in between us. I mean he kissed me, and gave me hope. But that hope sadly died.

Glimmer gives me a last glare, whips her hair back and leaves, fumes coming out of her ears.

She is the she devil herself.

Peeta and I made a lot of conversations about random subjects. He is very enjoyable and nice. Something you can rarely find in a man.

But nothing related to the kiss. And to last night's jealousy scene.

I try not to moan at the taste of my food. The cheese buns are seriously fantastic.

"I didn't know you can bake," I said with a small grin forming on my lips.

"Well, a boy that's really into sports isn't usually a baker. I grew up baking with my father but...I was really more into sports like surfing and volleyball. But no one knows I am a baker here except for Mike," he responds, drinking his caramel cappuccino.

He's basically keeping a secret from everyone, but he is telling me. Is it the same thing I'm doing? Only Seeder, Jo, Madge, and Delly know but I'm lying to Peeta here. He is being honest with me meanwhile all I'm filled with are lies. Lies that sooner or later, are going to not be secrets anymore.

I truly hate myself for lying to such a handsome, sweet, intelligent, honest guy. But who knows if he could end up being a douchebag.

"Are you alright?," he sips from his cappuccino. His blue eyes land on my grey ones. I feel guilty. I can basically feel my face go pale and my grin soon disappears. I pretend to clean my hands with a napkin although they are clean and chew the inside of my cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be alright when the girls find out I'm going to be late for a manicure," I'm such a terrible liar, but he seems like if he might believe me.

"You guys are getting manicured for the prom tomorrow? Since tomorrow is the first day of school," he asks.

"Yeah...," Oh shit. There's a prom.

"So...yeah...um..." he is lost in his own words. Peeta, a man who is good and smooth with his words is lost! That's pathetic!

"Oh, I gotta go...who knows what the girls might do to me. Bye, I guess," I run out of the restaurant as quickly as possible. I don't even know where I'm going. I run into my dorm just to find Finnick standing in the middle of the room, heading towards Annie's bed.

"What are you doing?," he jumps once he hears my voice. He smirks and runs his hand through his fluffy hair and ending up scratching his neck.

"Oh hi, Kitty-Kat," he manages to choke out before Clove comes into the dorm.

"Finnick, what are you doing? Why are you in my dorm? Your ex-little mermaid is not here so GET OUT!," she yells meanwhile half-glaring at Finnick.

"Look, I just came here to-," BAM! Clove hits him hard with her fancy purse in his back.

He growls in pain.

"At least that teaches you not to be a stalker," she yells as Finnick runs out.

"His ex-little mermaid?," I ask totally lost.

Clove sighs. "It's a long story," she rolls her eyes.

"I have time," I grin.

"Ok, so it started in 6th grade when Finnick confessed his love for Annie in front of the whole school. He practically came in with a tuxedo and held Annie by the hand to the stage and asked her out to the spring dance. When Annie accepted, he kissed her hand and confessed he had a crush on her since the 1st grade. Annie was constantly blushing and when Finnick was done with his little speech it was class time. Finnick would usually get called 'Romeo' and Annie 'Juliet' since Finnick was the son of a Javier Odair and Annie was the daughter of Ryan Cresta. Javier and Ryan had a negative history together. They hated each other because Ryan and Javier were in love with the same girl, Jeanette Solis. So, Jeanette chose to be with Javier and Ryan married another woman, Annie's mom whom I don't remember her name. So basically, they were like Romeo and Juliet since they loved each other but their families hated each other"

"Even though they weren't allowed to see each other, they used Skype, texted, and passed notes during class or talked at school when their parents weren't there. So, Annie did go to the 6th grade dance with Finnick. And they kept texting and passing notes until the 9th grade. Annie came here to PCHG, for good grades but Finnick stayed behind. He came here like in 9th grade second semester and they were both madly in love with each other. They used to a great healthy relationship,"

"But, wait, used-," I didn't get to finish my sentence when Clove covered my mouth.

"Hi guys," Annie said as she came in with a smile.

"Hey," we both responded. I gave her one of my fake smiles.

What must have happened in between Finnick and Annie?.

**SO what do you think what happened in between Finnick and Annie? (HINT: has nothing to do with the families hating each other)**

**So I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I'm was about William Shakespeare so... Yeah which is why I used Romeo and Juliet in this chapter.**

**SUMMER VACATION!**

**So, now there is going to be constant updates for ya. This story was going slow for my projects and stuff...USED TO BE FOR PROJECTS!**

**But I'm done with school...GOING TO 8th GRADE! And then to high school**

**Oh yeah and also...**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU TO READ GONE BY MICHAEL GRANT! **

**it's such an awesome book and I love Caine and Diana! **

**That's why I have been busy reading the whole series and I love the beginning towards the end of light. **

**I'm so sad there's no more FAYZ because now what!... **

**What am I gonna do with my life!**

**SO IF YOU READ GONE WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE! **

**Like I said, mines is Caine and Diana because Caine looks so cute in the Gone back cover...He looks...CUTE! And I love his character**

**So yeah, probably next chapter is going to be posted tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating yesterday so I would do it Today.**

"So, wanna go shopping? For the prom," Annie suggests.

Clove and I glance at each other. Clove nods and smiles a little. Annie looks at me, expecting me to say 'yes' or nod. I don't. First, I am going to find out why Finnick was here.

"I'm not going to the prom," I respond. Annie looks at me in shock. Clove just sits there and looks at me expecting an explanation.

"I am not the kind of girl that goes to proms. Or likes to party. And anyways I'm not really into shopping and getting a manicure and getting my hair done and...I'm just focused on school," I explain. In face, that's just an excuse. If I go to the prom, I'll probably just sit there and watch people dance wildly.

"Come on, I can pick your outfit. Like yesterday. You looked great," Annie argues as she sits by me.

"Umm...Am I missing anything? Looked great? For what?," Clove asks with an expecting glance. Clove is Glimmer's friend. Glimmer's boyfriend or ex-bofriend is Peeta. If Glimmer hates me, Clove would hate me. I glare at Annie's frown for not making sense of it.

"Nothing. Just a hang-out with friends," I respond a little too quickly. Clove looks at me suspiciously. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"You know, Everdeen you're such a terrible liar," Clove responds and smiles. "If I didn't know any better I could tell you may have been flirting with boys,".

"Ok, I went to a party with my friend, Madge. Outside," I lied again, hopefully this time she doesn't notice I'm lying.

"If you say so, Katniss," Clove sighs and walks out of the room with Annie.

That was close, I thought. I walk out of my dorm with the slip of paper Finnick gave me the first day. Better go find out what happened in between Annie and Finnick. Annie is nice but who knows how she would react. I would ask Finnick, if it isn't the right thing to bring bad memories to Annie. I'm really bad at making people feel better.

**MEANWHILE WITH ANNIE AND CLOVE...**

**Annie's POV**

"Do you think she's hiding something?," Clove asks me as we arrive to one of my favorite boutiques. It's totally in my style. Plus they have my favorite kind of dresses from Kelly Springs.

"Oh, what?," I ask again. I don't want Katniss to know I told Clove. Plus, it's Katniss's decision, not mine.

"Ugh...Nevermind," Clove rolls her eyes.

We walk through the rows filled with dresses, jeans, and blouses.

I run towards the dresses that have a fluffy skirt. This year, I want to appear in something different than what I am used to with just plain dresses. Clove follows behind me. Apparently, she is talking to some blond-haired guy with blue eyes. Not Peeta.

Clove pushes him out of her way and runs towards me.

"Who's that?," I ask. I glare at the guy. He must be trying to get Clove in his bed. Many of us girls have been surrounded by horny men who want us to sleep with them. And not just sleep with them but to give them everything. Totally something I would never do.

"A guy named Cato. Just walked up to me and started talking shit," Clove sais as she glares at him. No doubt he has a sick pack with his white and very tight shirt that show off his muscles. He apparently takes notice of me glaring at him and leaves.

"What kind of shit?," I ask her.

Her eyes go wide.

"He talked about you, him, bed,se-,"

"NO!," she yells blushing a hot pink color. I laugh. When does Clove blush?

"Shut up. And anyways he was asking me out," Clove responds with a blush.

"He's checking you out," I laugh once again.

"Shut up, and anyways we came here to shop," Clove places her ponytail to the side and pretends to be so interested in shopping. I smile. She's never insterested in shopping.

I make sure to find a dress for Katniss. As for her surprise for the prom, she may never be expecting it.

I laugh at that idea.

**BACK TO KATNISS POV**

I literally knock on the door until my knuckles turn red and sore.

Instantly, a shirtless Peeta opens the door when I was about to knock again and again. I punch him in the jaw. Oh no!

"What was that for?," he harshly whispers as he places his hand on his jaw.

"Oops...Sorry, I was knocking. And is Finnick here?," I ask.

"Well, he isn't here. He must be out somewhere. Prob-,"

I am surprised by what I just did. I shoved Peeta and find no one. I quickly search in the messy closet and open the bathroom door.

"Katniss! Don't go in there!," Peeta half yells, half whispers.

AHA! Finnick must be hiding in here! I smile and frown. I open the door to find a naked Finnick walking out of th shower with no towel. Totally naked. I flinch and I run out of the bathroom to fall into Peeta's bare arms before I tripped.

Finnick. Naked. No towel. Just naked.

My eyes grow wide with what I just saw. Of course he has muscles and he is fit...but that's not all. Oh my. I can't make sense of it. I barely notice I'm in Peeta's arms by the shock.

Finnick walks out with jeans on but no shirt.

"Like what you saw?," he asks with a big smile. I stare at him in shock. I don't dare reply.

What was I here for? Oh, yeah, Annie.

I shake my head violently and I stand a bit taller and walk out of Peeta's arms to find myself face to face with Finnick.

"What happened in between you and Annie, Finnick? Why were you in my dorm, Finnick? Why?," Although he's a foot taller than me, I don't find myself intimidated.

"It's going to be a long story so some oth-,"

"I have time," I smile remembering saying the same thing to Clove.

"Ok, so it all started when I was in 1st-,"

"I already know that but...What happened that made you two break-up?," I ask suspiciously. I am ready to jump towards him if he cheated on her.

"Well, why won't you ask your boyfriend Petey here?," I almost blush but prevent it from showing. He grins.

"He's not my boyfriend. In fact, I would like to punch you right now. May you please tell me before I forget that I am human and act as a wild coyote?," I glare at him.

He sighs as he removes his famous grin into a frown.

"Well, there was this Halloween prom on a Friday. Err...I went to get me and Annie drinks and I found a blonde, tall girl named Holly and she told me she surfs too. We were planning on a surfing competition to see who was better. This happened when we were in tenth grade. "

"So, we went to the beach the next day, on Saturday. She was wearing her bikini and she walked towards me to get her board. After that, we surfed and she accidentally fell from her board and I started to worry so I dived into the water and got her from underwater. She smiled and she kissed me in the cheek and then she kissed me...on the lips...and for a moment I though of Annie so I kissed her back,"

"And on Monday these pictures appeared of me and Holly kissing. One was real and the other was photoshopped. Annie slapped Holly and Holly didn't know how to fight. So we all know what happened after that. Annie couldn't stop crying because Holly used to be her best friend. And I was her boyfriend. So, Annie came into my dorm and had a break-down. And then she...she...slapped me and broke up with me...and proclaimed that I was probably just a middle school crush and nothing more,"

"Then, earlier this month, she started dating Sam. And Sam is a player so I'm trying to warn her but she won't listen and that's why I was in her dorm," Finnick finished. I feel like punching him for kissing her back. I want to slap him. I want to...to...get them back together.

Once he finishes, I walk out of the room before I would do anything crazy

**DONE! Next chapter about school and prom...can't wait**


	22. Chapter 21

**Annie's POV **

"Oh this looks great! appropriate for a prom," I said as I picked out a turquoise dress with a brown strap in the waist and a flowing skirt. "This would totally look great with some curly hair and turquoise nail polish, some light red lip glo-,"

"Sweety, save it for the prom," Clove laughs. "The prom's tomorrow. We have enough time to have a manicure and to curl our hair and pick some shoes,".

"So what are you going to wear?," I ask. Clove looks a little too picky now a days. She must have a crush on some guy at school. I laugh at that through. Clove, being girly,sweet. Impossible.

"You'll see. Let's go to the changing room," she suggests. We walk towards the changing room that's located all the way in the back of the boutique.

"Umm, Annie, I think this would totally look great on Katniss," I hear Clove say. I turn around and find her with a dress in hand.

I gasp. "Totally, but I thought Katniss wasn't going," I said. I took a look at the dress and smiled.

"Oh, but she will," Clove shows me one of her rare,evil,plan-made smirks.

This is totally going to be fun.  
**Katniss's POV**

I head back running towards my dorm and collapse in my bed. It was a long run.

I really didn't think Annie would be hurt. I mean she seems nice and sweet, but not broken. Who knew that behind those eyes she had a heart that was broken into pieces. I never experienced that to understand her at all. And I hope I don't. Ever.

I hear a knock on my door. I immediately open it to reveal a very wierd-dressed Effie.

"So, Katniss. Good to see you. I'm sure you're informed school starts tomorrow. Everyone has their schedules for Orientation day so I guess I shall give it to you now," Effie hands me an orange folder with my name on it. Neatly written.

"Thanks, Effie," I smile at her and she leaves in a hurry. Talking about a busy woman.

I open the letter revealing my very neat schedule.

_Student: Everdeen, Katniss Grade: 11_

_ Period 1: Chemistry and Physics _**Liz Allen**

_Period 2: Advanced Mathematics _**Gabriel LaFollette **

_Period 3: Language Class: Greek _**Manuel Martinez **

_Period 4: Martial Arts _**Cashmere Hill **

_Period 5: History: Worldwide _**Haymitch Abernathy **

_Period 6: Hidden Talents: Acting _**Cinna Anderson**

_Laptops may be required if you ONLY have Computer and Technology._

Wow. Panem Capitol High School offers alot of very unusual classes. Like Martial Arts, acting, and language class. All we do is talk english and now I can learn Greek? And now instead of learning of Panem we are going to be taught history worldwide? Amazing.

It's a very great opportunity.

Annie and Clove burst in and close the door behind them. They have very wide smiles and show me a dress.

I violently shake my head.

"Oh no!," I say as I try to make an escape for it.

"Oh, yes!," They both respond.

**Sorry for the LONG update but I've been busy with stuff and too much to handle. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm probably going to update later on this week. Like tomorrow or Friday. Sorry again and I hope hope you like it. And thanks to those for you who waited patiently.**

**-_GoneCrazy101_**


End file.
